Friendly Favors
by BoxOfTrinkets
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are both dumped by thier respective signifigant others, it isnt long until they realize they both have...erm...needs, so to speak. Just as long as stupid love stays out of it.
1. Newly Single

Freddie honestly hadn't meant to keep her waiting, he really hadn't. He had just been so caught up in his work and was so focused on the file in his hands that he didn't realize what time it was until his pretty but nosy secretary stuck her head through his office door.

"Freddie?" Bianca asked, leaning against the door and watching him with a confused expression.

"What B?" He answered absently, scribbling a few extra notes into his planner.

"What are you still doing here?" Bianca asked, pulling out the latest pear phone she loved showing off out of her pocket and checking the time. "Its nearly six thirty, didn't you have something to do today? Or something?" She sauntered forward and plucked up a picture of Freddie and his girlfriend off his desk and eyed it pointedly. "Something important?"

Freddie froze, his eyes widening in a way so comical Bianca had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shit." Freddie said suddenly, slamming his day planner and shoving it into his bag, standing and trying to pull his jacket on and grab his bag simultaneously.

"You better hurry." Bianca smirked, setting the picture down and stepping aside as Freddie nearly crashed into her in his haste out the door.

"Yeah, thanks B, I owe you!" Freddie called as he nearly ran down the hall towards the stairs.

Bianca laughed finally, clicking off his light and shutting the door. That boy was priceless.

Finally outside Freddie nearly ran up to his car, settling inside and pulling out of the parking lot, hitting a button on the radio to hear his phone just as it began to ring.

"Hi baby." He said, struggling to keep his breathing under control so she wouldn't be able to tell how late he was running.

"Where are you? Our reservation was ten minutes ago." She said, the pout evident in her voice.

"On my way, like five minutes." Freddie answered, swearing softly as he nearly rear ended the idiot in front of him taking his sweet ass time. "Just wait for me baby." He said, speaking with a grin that he knew usually made her melt.

"Alright. Hurry." she said impatiently.

"No worries." Freddie chuckled, hanging up his phone and focusing on the road.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Sam cursed as her heel caught on the door of her taxi as she climbed out, making her stumble and drop her phone onto the pavement. She wrested her shoe free and landed on her feet outside the cab ungracefully, straightening out her dress and throwing a ten to the asshole cabbie laughing at her and slammed the door, not caring if she just gave him a three dollar tip.

She scowled at the taxi for a second as it drove away before shaking her head slightly and looking around, frowning slightly when she saw he wasn't there. She leant down to pick up her phone and checked the time; she was ten minutes late. She smoothed out her dress again, licking her lips nervously and fidgeting on her tall heels.

She looked up at the restaurant behind her, a swanky new sushi bar that just opened and frowned again as she saw she was now eleven minutes late, and he still wasn't here. She turned in a circle, her eyes scanning the crowd around her, another grumbled curse escaping her as she tripped in her heels.

She hated high heels. She never dressed like this, she reflected ruefully as she glared down at her dress an heels. Her hair was even pinned up in curls around her head, courtesy of Carly.

But tonight was a special occasion, she grinned in spite of herself, her grin slipping when she checked her phone and saw that she was now fifteen minutes late, and he still wasn't here.

Brow furrowed, she dialed his number and held the phone to her ear, counting the rings up to five when he finally answered.

"Hi baby." he said brightly, the smile evident in his voice.

"Where are you? Our reservation was ten minutes ago." Sam asked, looking around, knowing she was slipping into a pout but not caring.

"On my way" he answered, "Like five minutes." She scowled as she heard him swear. " Just wait for me baby.'

"Fine." she said. "hurry."

"No worries." he said, his end of the line going dead.

She sighed, hung up and went back to staring out at the street, looking for her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Freddie finally made it to the restaurant, jumping out of his car and nearly running to where his girlfriend stood, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.<p>

As stealthily as he could, he snuck up behind her, slipping his hands over her eyes and leaning close, whispering a slightly guilty "Hi." In her ear.

Hannah immediately spun around, her eyes hard as she glared at him. "Oh my god Freddie where have you been?" She snapped before shaking her head exasperatedly, her short dark hair fluttering around her face.

"Working, its called a job." Freddie grinned down at Hannah, wrapping his arms around her waist and nudging her forehead with his. "Its kind of fun, you might want to get one sometime."

Hannah huffed, moving out of Freddie's embrace and crossing her arms. "God grow up Freddie." She snapped at him. Freddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Hannah tended to get a little ticked when he was late but she was never this bad with him.

"Something wrong baby?" He asked cautiously, his heart sinking slightly as he watched Hannah sigh before looking up at him, her red lipsticked mouth set in a scowl.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed nervously, tapping the toe of her heel and resisting the urge to call Carly. Gabe had been dropping hints about tonight, their one year, the possibility of a proposal<p>

"Hey Sam." Sam heard him before she saw him and she turned around to find her boyfriend standing behind her, her smile dying as she took in his appearance. He stood with one of his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie, a coffee in the other and a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, Gabe." She said cautiously, taking in his casual appearance. "What- what are you wearing? What about our-"

"Dinner reservation?" Gabe asked almost guiltily, running a hand through his white blond hair. "Yeah, were gonna have to cancel that…"

Sam stared at him, her mouth slightly open as she stared at him, her anger rising rapidly as she realized where this was going. "Gabe-" She started dangerously.

"Hey Sam, Sammy, you look great by the way." Gabe said, reaching out and tugging on a tendril of her hair dangling by her ear. "What did you do to your hair-"

"What the fuck Gabe." Sam snapped, yanking her hair away from him and glaring. "What do you mean canceling?" Her face was turning red from anger and embarrassment. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't right. He was going to propose tonight…

"Gabe?" Sam prompted loudly, almost yelling, her voice shaking in anger. She could feel people stopping to watch them but she couldn't bring herself to care about them.

Gabe sighed, ran a hand through his hair and looked off to the side. "Fuck." He mumbled, taking a tiny sip of his coffee. "Alright look. This isn't working out Sam."

Sam didn't answer, his words still echoing around her head. They had been together for a fucking year! What the flying fuck did he mean it wasn't working out?

"Why?" She managed to choke out.

"Because you're a bitch!" Gabe burst out, looking like he had been wanting to say those words for a long time. "You're so emotionally unattached, you're so abrasive, you're sarcastic as fuck and I'm sick of it!" Gabe broke off, shaking his head and looking back at her. "I cant handle you anymore."

Sam stared at Gabe, her mind replaying every guy who had told her this as they broke up with her over the years. It didn't hurt any less this time around.

Gabe bit his lip, looking at her with his eyes up and head down, peeking at her through his blonde bangs. "Sammy?" he pushed.

Sam finally snapped out of it, her embarrassment and anger finally winning over and a slightly demented smile curved her face.

"You know what Gabe?" She asked, her smile still in place. Gabe shook his head, looking slightly worried now. "You're absolutely right. This isn't working out, and its probably best if we go our separate ways, keep it clean and civil. I wish you no harm and fuck I hope we can still be friends." she finished, her grin widening.

Gabe looked endlessly relieved as he straightened up. "Really?" he asked almost cautiously, looking like he all thought it was too good to be true.

"No!" She snapped, her grin dropping as she reached out, snatched his coffee and threw it at him, ripping off the lid before sending the iced liquid splashing all over her ex boyfriend.

"Ugh! What the fuck Sam?" Gabe sputtered.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself Gabe, because I'm sure as hell not going to do it anymore." Sam said, dropping the empty coffee cup and spinning around on her heel, striding away from Gabe and ignoring the smattering of applause that followed her from the people who had gathered to watch.

* * *

><p>"I think we should break up Freddie." Hannah said bluntly, looking him dead in the eye.<p>

Well at least she was straightforward. "huh?" Freddie countered intelligently. He and Hannah hadn't been dating very long, about three months now but he had thought it was going pretty well, great in fact. Her picture was on his desk for fucks sake.

Hannah sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Jesus Freddie I didn't stutter. Its over. Done, I don't want to date you anymore." she said.

"Yeah I heard you, Hannah, what I didn't hear was why?" Freddie snapped, raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Because of that!" Hannah burst out, gesturing with one body hand at him. "That shitty attitude of yours!"

"That's a bullshit excuse Hannah." Freddie snapped. "You're fucking dumping me! Yeah I'm gonna have an attitude."

"Not just now!" Hannah exclaimed. "What?" she snapped suddenly at a man who had slowed to watch them.

"What about you? What was that?" Freddie asked, raising a hand to motion to the man now hurrying away.

"That's your fault, you're pissing me off." Hannah answered.

"You're dumping me and I'm pissing you off?" Freddie burst out incredulously.

"Yes because you're always like this!" Hannah said just as loudly, not bothering to yell at the people who stared at them now. "You're such a dick, you're never here on time-"

"I was working!"

"I'm talking!" Hannah cut him off. "And you never put me first! Its always like this! Everything is about work or your mom or your friends! You're just too emotionally unavailable for me and I'm done."

"Jesus Christ Hannah you couldn't have just told me this over the phone? I was doing something before I had to haul my ass down here." Freddie said, half because it was true and half just to piss her off, uncrossing his arms and rubbing his temples.

"Ugh!" Hannah burst out. "That's what I mean! I'm dumping you and the only thing you're bugged about is the fact that you had to hurry down to a date we had planned anyways?" She looked gob smacked.

"Well you know, this may have been easier over the phone, I don't think I have enough emotional availability to handle this in person." Freddie said waspishly.

"God dammit Freddie you and that fucking sarcasm. You know what? I hope you and your sarcasm have a lovely night alone together because I'm done. Fuck you." She turned, stalking back to her car and climbing in, slamming the door shut and diving right into traffic.

Freddie watched her go, his chest heaving and his face burning as he watched his ex girlfriend driving away, the reality of the situation settling on him.

He just got dumped.

* * *

><p>hi:) me again<p>

so this is a new story ive been wanting to write for awhile, and i know i still have others to work on but ill get right on that i promise:) so for now just tell me what you think of this one?:) the rating will go up but lets leave it there for now mmk?

ALSO, im not to thrilled with the title so if you have any better ideas tell me PLEASE! and it will be greatly appriciated.

Lizzie loves you!


	2. Love Sucks

Freddie sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator and watched the buttons light up as he passed each floor. After watching Hannah nearly rear end the cars in front of her after rudely dumping him in front of the innocent people of the Italian café they were in front of, he really didn't feel like going home to his empty apartment to stare at the one picture of him and Hannah situated on his coffee table, so instead he opted for Carly and Spencer's apartment. He was always thrilled that Carly never moved out, though she would be soon, it was nice to go back to the old apartment in Bushwell Plaza and pretend to be eighteen again.

The door opened and Freddie pushed himself off the wall, stepping into the apartment, turning to call to Carly but stopping short when he saw he wasn't alone. Sam sat on the old red couch, her bare feet up on the coffee table and a beer in her hand, one broken high heel on the floor in front of her and the other across the room. Freddie smiled.

"Hey there." He said, his mood lifting significantly as he shrugged out of his jacket.

Sam turned to him, her hair wild and a scowl on her face that melted as soon as she saw him, a soft grin curving her face instead. "Freduccini." She said, getting off the couch and moving over to him, leaning into his open arms and accepting his hug.

"You look nice." He said as he released her and tugged on a stray curl on her forehead.

To his surprise her scowl temporarily returned, gone in an instant and replaced by a slightly gloomy expression. "Don't even mention it, please." She shook her head and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "You're not looking so bad yourself Fredwad."

"Yeah well its nice to hear that from someone tonight." Freddie sighed, sitting down on the computer chair and watching Sam head for the fridge, bending over as well as she could and rummaging around for something. "Carly home?" He asked.

"Nah, she's out with Gibson or some other shit." Sam answered, reemerging from the fridge with a six back of beers in her hand. "Want a beer?" she said, pulling a bottle out and cocking her head.

Freddie could have kissed her. " Ugh, please." He answered, catching it as she lobbed it at him and twisting the cap off with his bare hand. He leaned back and took a deep swig, letting the cold beer soothe his frayed nerves. He sighed happily, placing his bottle down on the table and watching Sam inhale her own drink, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand in an unladylike manner and she leaned on the island across from him.

"So why do you look like your mother just offered you another tick bath?" She asked bluntly, reaching over absent mindedly to wipe a bit of foam off his lip.

Freddie licked her finger, making her laugh and wipe it on his cheek. "Hannah decided that my company was no longer to her liking." Freddie answered, taking another drink and almost downing it.

"So she dumped you?" Sam asked, reaching out to drain Freddie's beer and handing him her own as compensation.

"Yes ma'am." he said, spinning her nearly empty bottle.

"That bitch. I told you she was a bitch, didn't I tell you she was a bitch?" Sam said as she returned to the fridge and came back with two fresh beers. Carly didn't drink but she always kept some in the house as she knew Sam and Freddie liked to drink when they were bored.

"Yes I believe you informed me of her bitchiness." Freddie chuckled. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Did she give you a specific reason?" She asked.

"You're too sarcastic, too dickish, too emotionally unavailable, wah wah wah…" Freddie said in a high pitched imitation of Hannah.

She snorted on a laugh "Yeah well she was ugly anyways." she said, making Freddie laugh in turn.

"And you Miss Puckett?" Freddie said, gesturing to her dress. "Why are you all gussied up? Oh wait, didn't you have a big date with Gabe tonight?"

Sam lowered her eyes and bit her lip, choosing not to look up, instead nodding minutely.

"Well then why-" Freddie broke off as she slowly looked up, raising her eyebrows in confirmation to the look of realization spreading across his face.

"He didn't?" Freddie began with a hint of a grin, making a smile tug on the corner of Sam's mouth and she shrugged with one shoulder.

"Oh are you shitting me? Freddie asked, the grin on his face a full one now.

"Mmm I shit you not." Sam said, picking up her new beer and passing Freddie on the island, hading back to her spot on the couch and curling up on herself. Freddie got up and followed her, sitting behind her and letting her lean slightly against his shoulder.

"What for?" Freddie asked, the surprise finally setting in. Gabe had been by far her longest and most successful relationship.

"Well apparently," she began, her voice dripping with sarcasm and drama, "I'm a bitch!" she exclaimed with false surprise, a hand coming up to her cheek to complete the picture.

"You?" Freddie asked mockingly, a hand on his chest. "Never!"

"I know!" she said, taking another deep drink.

"How many bones did you break?" Freddie asked, reaching to pull the pins she missed out of her hair.

"None, he got away with merely a face full of iced coffee." Sam sighed, the regret heavy in her voice.

"Oh he must have been special." Freddie teased, laughing when she slapped the hand he had on her shoulder. "Yeah well, I never liked him anyways."

"You just didn't like him because he wouldn't admit to you that he bleached his hair."

"Did he?"

"Well duh, that color just isn't natural on anyone, much less some loser from Arizona."

Freddie snorted, leaning back and letting Sam follow. "Love sucks."

"You're preaching to the choir kid." Sam said flatly. She sighed heavily and scooted closer to him. "Carly said he was going to propose." she said quietly, not meeting Freddie's eyes.

Freddie frowned. He had known that of course, but somehow he knew that telling her he had always had his doubts about him wouldn't help with her feelings so he opted for humor instead. "Yeah well, Carly has her head shoved so far up Love's ass that she's marrying Gibby of all people. I wouldn't be surprised if she offered to have a double wedding with you guys."

Sam snorted, her sadness slipping off her face as she laughed. "Too true sir." She looked around the empty apartment. "I'm sick of love. Now I just know the whole wedding stuff I have to do with Carly is going to make me want to shoot myself even more."

"Don't I know it Miss Maid of Honor." Freddie answered, laughing lightly as she shuddered against him. "At least all I have to do is write the speech for the reception. Being Best Man isn't nearly so scary."

"Lucky fucking you." Sam said. "We should have just stayed together Freddie."

Freddie laughed loudly as Sam began to laugh with him. Their short tryst as a couple had been a fun one at least, though not one they had revisited once it had ended. After a dislocated wrist and a couple of bruises in interesting places during one of their fights Carly had insisted they take a break, and they had merely shifted into the easy friendship they now enjoyed.

Sam sat up, wiping her eyes and tugging her hair out of her face. "God I needed that laugh."

"Me too." Freddie said, sitting up with her and giggling off to the side. "Oh the joys of being young and in love."

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned at him, leaning forward and kissing Freddie on the cheek. "Well you certainly were the sweetest."

"Well Aw." Freddie said with a smile, brushing the side of Sam's face with his knuckles.

"Well, I don't want to sleep at home so, I'm going to go steal some of Carly's pj's. Make me a sandwich and pick out the goriest movie from Spencer's collection?" She asked, standing up and stretching.

"Anything for you Princess Puckett." Freddie answered, smiling as she saluted him, heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yay chapter 2! So I totally wanted this up like two days ago but my internet decided to give itself a lobotomy so I had to give it some time to recover.<p>

How am I doing so far? Wanna let me know?:) I also heartily thank you all who reviewed, and even you my silent readers who merely favorite. I know who you are lol, but I appreciate it nonetheless.:)

Lizzie loves you.:)


	3. Bacon and Carly

The smell of cooking bacon roused Sam awake the next morning. It took her a second to realize where she was and had to remind herself that she wasn't in Gabe's apartment, or her own. She sat up blearily, rubbing her eyes and stretching out her back, slightly sore from sleeping curled up on a narrow sofa.

"Good morning!" Came a chirp from the kitchen, scaring Sam for a second before she realized it was just Carly. She shook her hair away from where it hung in wild curls in front of her eyes and stood up, stretching again and padding to the kitchen, reaching it and jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Hey Carls." She mumbled.

Carly turned to her with a smile and a plate in her hands, piled high with eggs, fried ham, bacon, toast and strawberries. She offered it to Sam and didn't even admonish her when she didn't move off the counter to eat, just brought up her legs to sit cross legged and putting her plate in her lap to eat. Carly's lack of protest to her seating made Sam nervous. Carly knew.

Carly confirmed Sam's suspicions by sighing quietly, clearing off the carton of eggs from the counter and hopping up next to Sam, crossing her legs and mirroring her pose. She reached out, plucked a strawberry from Sam's plate before reaching out with a finger and poking Sam in the forehead. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"How did you know anything even happened?" Sam asked, making no move to swallow the mouthful of food she was speaking around.

"Well," Carly began, reaching over to something by the sink, leaning back and holding up Sam's broken high heel, "This, was across the room from where you were sleeping, the dress we spent hours picking out was ripped in half on my bedroom floor, and you're wearing my favorite pajamas and sleeping on my couch when you should have been sleeping at home with the boyfriend who just proposed to you." Carly finished, tossing the shoe in her hands over Sam's head to the trash can by the back door.

Sam paused between a mouth full of ham, raising her eyebrow at Carly's slightly guilty expression.

"And Freddie told me." Carly said, looking down to bite her strawberry.

"About Gabe or Hannah?" Sam asked bitterly, putting her already empty plate down next to her. Carly jumped off the counter, taking Sam's plate to the stove and placing the rest of the fried ham on her plate.

"Both." Carly answered. "He went on for a bit about Hannah, a long bit, but said you didn't give him a lot of details about what happened with Gabe."

"Where is Fred nub anyways." Sam asked, taking the offered plate back and taking a nibble from one of the pieces of ham.

"He left when I got home last night." Carly said, jumping back on the counter. "You guys had fallen asleep watching The Hills Have Eyes." Carly stopped and frowned at Sam, her eyebrows knitting together. "I didn't even know we owned that movie."

"It's from Spencer's collection. Freddie found it." Sam explained.

"You went into Spencer's room?" Carly asked in a panicked tone, her eyes widening.

"No, god no." Sam answered. They had all learned at a young age that you did not go into Spencer's room. At all. For anything.

"Yeah I was about to say." Carly said with a giggle. "but yeah you guys were asleep when I got back but he woke up when I got here, so he told me everything then left. Said he wanted to be alone." Carly shrugged. "Was he upset last night before I got here?"

"Not really. Being a bit more of a smart ass then usual but, no he didn't seem sad or anything." Sam answered, raking a hand through her hair. "Guess it finally caught up to him. How was he?"

"He seemed a little ticked." Carly answered, her eyes widening in a way that told Sam he was more than a little ticked. "Then he got kind of sad, he stopped talking and got kind of quiet before he left."

Sam nodded, making a mental note to text Freddie later.

"How are you feeling?" Carly asked cautiously, chewing on a piece of bacon Sam didn't even realize she had stolen.

Sam thought about it for a second. To her surprise, sadness wasn't the most prominent of the feelings there. Sure there was the sting of rejection, the anger of being dumped and deceived, and the pain of being called too sarcastic and bitchy for a relationship, but she wasn't all that sad that Gabe was, as of now no longer in her life.

She settled for shrugging at Carly's question. "Alright I guess. In a way kind of glad." She said, smiling at Carly's confused expression.

"Glad?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, now I don't have to worry about getting married and having his mother hate me." she finished with a mischievous smile at Carly.

Carly gaped for a second before scowling and thumping Sam soundly on the forehead, making her laugh. "Ugh! That's not funny Sam." She said snippily, snatching the plate away and biting another piece of bacon.

"So how did dinner at the Gibson's go last night?" Sam grinned, stealing a rubber band off Carly's wrist to tie her hair up. Gibby's mother had always loved Carly when she and Gibby had started dating in high school. She even loved her when they continued to date in college. But she had turned into an absolute nightmare for Carly when Gibby had announced they were engaged.

"Same as always." Carly said bitterly. "_Gibson, you could have someone prettier. Gibson, you could have someone taller. Gibson, you could have anyone else! Gibson, you could just let her go and find someone else!" _Carly whined in a sarcastic but scarily accurate impersonation of Gibby's mother. "I'd like to let her go." She finished with a scowl, placing the now empty plate down on the counter and crossing her arms.

Sam grinned and leaned forward, patting Carly on the head and laughing at her put out expression. She was about to answer her when Spencer's bedroom door opened and Spencer shuffled out, his eyes heavy with sleep and his hair in wild disarray.

"Hi Spencer." Carly greeted, ruffling his hair as he passed them.

"Girl people." He mumbled in greeting, passing them stopping in front of the stove and turning around suddenly, all sleep lost from his demeanor. "Why is there no more bacon?" He demanded. He stared at Carly for a second before his eyes landed on Sam. "Oh." He said, as though Sam's presence explained it.

"Hey, I needed it." Sam snapped in defense, glaring at Spencer as he passed her to grab orange juice from the fridge.

"Sam got dumped." Carly said bluntly, pouting her mouth and cocking her head at Spencer.

"I did." Sam confirmed, nodding at Spencer.

Spencer jumped up on the counter with them, forcing Carly to the edge and he mirrored her expression, their resemblance almost uncanny as they both pouted at her. "Aw. Did Gabey Baby finally leave?" he asked.

Sam laughed. Spencer never liked Gabe much either, and funnily enough it was for the same reason Freddie didn't.

"Yes, him and all his blondeness." Sam lamented, placing a hand on her heart and hanging her head in mock sorrow.

Carly laughed and elbowed Spencer roughly off the counter. "Oh shush, you just didn't like him because he wouldn't admit he bleached his hair."

"It was a simple yes or no question, he didn't have to dance around it all the time." Spencer grumbled before seating himself at the table and moodily biting into an apple.

Sam smiled at Spencer, wondering lightly at how easily everyone accepted that Gabe left, how no one seemed overly sad that he wasn't going to be around anymore. She wondered how they had never let on to how much they didn't like him until now that they could speak freely.

"Sam!" Carly's voice cut through Sam's thoughts with a slap to her thigh.

"Ow, what?" Sam whined.

"Come on." Carly said, jumping down off the counter and tugging at a lock of Sam's hair.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, taking Carly's offered hand and letting her pull her off the counter.

"You, are going upstairs to get out of my pajamas and take a shower." Carly said, frog marching her to the stairs. "We have a dress fitting, its actually kind of perfect you stayed over." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Hi there.<p>

So id like to thank you all for your sweet reviews and favorites:) Makes me happy.

So I know this chapters a bit short, but the next one and this one were going to be the same but I didn't want to mesh them because of coherency issuses, and plus im having trouble with the end of the next one and Im trying to get out of the bad habit ive seem to have developed of updating every like three months:/ so im gonna work to be speedy on this one.

…that is all:)

lizzie3


	4. Hang Ups and High Heels

Freddie sighed, closing his laptop for a second and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples violently. He couldn't really handle the instant message chat he had been keeping up with the CEO of their sister company, the idea of discussing yet another update they wanted to install on the newest model of the laptop they were developing almost nauseating.

He was exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tired, save for the one time in college when he stayed awake for four days straight as part of Sam's psychology experiment. He had barely slept for the last two nights, he had spent last night drifting in and out of a fitful sleep that was punctuated with troubled dreams of Hannah chasing him around his apartment throwing things at his head. The night before hadn't been much better either, after he left Carly's house and managed to drive back home he had unwisely downed several more drinks and had resorted to hiding his phone so he wouldn't make any embarrassing calls and spent the rest of the night staring at his ceiling until his alarm had gone off and he dragged himself to work on no sleep whatsoever, still managing to be half an hour late.

He moved his hands out from under his head, moving them to his lap and laying his head on his laptop, the heat from the poor computer running for two days straight warming his cheek and lulling him into somewhat of a doze.

He really hadn't expected his breakup with Hannah to mess with his head so much. Two nights ago when he had been busy comforting Sam on her own messy breakup it hadn't really sunken in, the fact that she was really gone, it wasn't until he had opened his apartment and tripped over one of her sweaters that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor during sex that morning that it really hit him hard, staring with an extreme sadness and ending with her picture from his coffee table ending up on the opposite side of the apartment in several pieces.

Sure they hadn't been together long, but they had been friends before that, usually ending up together at parties whenever Sam didn't want to go with him or chatting online whenever Sam had fallen asleep on him, and she had been by far the longest relationship he's had since, maybe his first year in college. They hadn't tackled the L word yet, but for the most part Freddie had thought they were going pretty well, despite the fact that Sam straight up hated her and Carly was apprehensive about her at best.

But despite his two best friends opinions about her he really liked her, and now he guessed that he didn't have someone else to keep him company in his misery it was finally setting in.

And just where the fuck did she have grounds to just dump him like that? Was she cheating on him? The thought made his stomach churn and he forced his mind away from it. No, she wasn't cheating on him, he was just an unlovable heartless sarcastic dick.

Because that's so much fucking better.

Freddie's morbid though process was cut off by a sharp rapping on the door. He immediately looked up, trying to wake up and open the laptop simultaneously so that whoever was knocking couldn't tell that he was a few seconds away from completely passing out on his computer.

"What?" He called through the door.

His door opened slightly and Bianca stuck her head in, looking more than annoyed and a little harassed. "Freddie your irritating blonde friend came again when I specifically told her not to last time-"

"Thanks B!" Sam nearly shouted, shouldering past Bianca with a huge fake smile on her face as she stepped into Freddie's office. "I just love how you insist on escorting me here every time! I just always forget where it is!" Sam finished sarcastically, perching herself down on top of Freddie's desk.

Freddie spared Sam a glare before turning back to his angry secretary, trying to communicate his sympathy with his eyes. Bianca hated Sam, and she made it no secret; Freddie often had to listen to lengthy rants on Bianca's part about what a loose tramp Sam was and how bad she was for Freddie to be keeping company with. Freddie of course knew Sam wasn't a slut, though he really couldn't blame Bianca for thinking so; ever since he had mentioned to Sam what Bianca thought of her she seemed to make it a point to wear the most provocative outfit she owned every time she showed up simply to grate on Bianca's nerves. She had actually banned Sam from the building several times, but somehow Freddie thought it just made Sam more determined to get it, if only to ruin Bianca's day.

"Thanks B, I'll get her out of here soon." Freddie promised with a slight wince, making Sam laugh loudly. Bianca nodded at Freddie with a pained smile before sending an icy glare to Sam and leaving, pointedly ignoring the loud kiss Sam blew her retreating back.

"Why do you insist on coming here if your just going to spend your time harassing my secretary?" Freddie asked, turning back and shoving Sam off his desk.

"Because its fun Fredwad, why else?" Sam answered, not seeming at all put off by being pushed off the desk and simply settling into the chair in front of his desk, her feet coming up to rest ostentatiously on his desk. "Plus Bianca loves me, she just doesn't know it yet because its so deeply repressed."

"No, she hates you." Freddie countered, the conversation playing out the way it usually did whenever Sam came during work. "And your not really helping your cause when you show up looking like that, you could at least dress like your somewhat intelligent."

Sam grinned down at the outfit she had on, ridiculously short shorts with a loose shirt that slipped off one shoulder and almost covered her midriff, complete with gravity defying high heels that Freddie suspected actually belonged to Carly.

"Oh shut up, you love it." Sam countered, making Freddie smile at her over his lap top as he typed out a quick parting message to the CEO who's conversation he had rudely cut short. Whenever Sam came to visit him they rarely ended up staying in his office for long, their conversations usually ending with Sam declaring his office depressing and herding him out in search of food.

True to form, just as Freddie shut his laptop he looked up to see Sam sitting cross-legged on his chair, switching her heels for a pair if ratty flip flops and standing, shooting him a grin. "Want to buy me lunch?" She asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing even if he said no he would somehow end up being dragged to buy her food before he could do more than protest. So he sighed and stood up, doing his best to ignore the smug smile growing on her face as he looked up to the ceiling in a gesture of defeat. "I guess." He did, doing his best to sound horrendously put upon.

Sam laughed at that, throwing him her heels that he automatically put in the bottom drawer of desk. He knew Sam hated wearing heels, she couldn't walk properly in them and the only reason she ever put her feet through that was for something really important, like pissing off Bianca. The fact that she had been wearing heels when she got back from her date with Gabe had only tipped Freddie off about how important the night had really been to her.

Freddie frowned at the thought, looking over at her cautiously as she latched herself onto his arm, steering him through the hallway towards the elevator, her smile firmly in place as she kept her gaze straight ahead. She didn't look upset, or different in anyway, though he hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the night Hannah dumped him, and he had been admittedly too wound up in being pissed and miserable to try and text Sam, though he suspected Carly had been somewhat helpful in the rehabilitation process, the last time a guy dumped her she ended up back in Troubled Waters for two days for breaking the poor guys arm.

Freddie was snapped out of his train of thought by a sharp tug on his arm as they passed Bianca's desk at the end of the hallway, Sam plastering herself against his side in a way that was entirely inappropriate way for public and sending a sickly smile to her before yanking him into the elevator, Bianca's annoyed expression the last thing Freddie saw before the doors closed.

Sam laughed when they were finally alone in the elevator, dropping Freddie's arm and stepping away from him and began rummaging through her bag for something.

"How're you doing Sam?" Freddie finally asked, his concern finally winning out as he watched her pull an item of clothing from her bag.

She paused for a second, the item of clothing in her hands stilling before she shrugged, yanking the loose shirt off over her head and dropping it into her bag. Freddie looked away pointedly, fighting to keep the blush down. He had seen Sam in various states of undress many times, but that didn't mean he found it grounds to be comfortable with it. Plus she made fun of him whenever he seemed embarrassed and he really wasn't in the mood.

"I'm alright I guess," She answered slowly, pulling the spare and much more appropriate t shirt over her head and shaking out her hair. "Carly already played shrink and we already had the girly ice cream eating sleepover pity fest so I think I'm alright." She smiled up at him, reaching out and pinching his cheek roughly and making him yelp. "And how've you been holding up?"

Freddie shrugged, not really wanting to let on just how much it was really bothering him and definitely not wanting to let Sam know that he had resorted to getting drunk to get over it. "I'm alright." He said evenly. "I'm not hanging from my shower rod in depression so I guess I'm alright." He added, shooting her a smile to disperse the tiny spark of worry he could see shining in her eyes. Despite the fact that she still lived to irritate him he had been endlessly happy that she had matured enough to care about other things than ham.

She smiled at him, understanding that he was trying to ease her worry and leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily before turning back to him. "What the hell does emotionally unavailable mean anyways?" She asked out of nowhere.

Freddie opened his mouth to answer, but merely came up with a snort of a laugh, the answer to that very question had been eluding him for the last two days, but before he could answer he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sam cocked her head curiously as he pulled his phone out, his heart sinking as he read HANNAH across the screen with the picture of the two of them still as his background.

"Fucking great." He grumbled, finger raised to ignore the call.

"Is it Hannah?" Sam asked eagerly, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, Why-No Sam!" Freddie sputtered as Sam snatched his phone out of his hands and darted to the other side of the elevator, laughing at him as she answered the phone and raised it to her ear. "Hello, Freddie Benson's phone." She said with a grin, raising her finger to her lips to indicate that he should be quiet.

Freddie watched helplessly, a grin stretching his own face as he watched Sam's eyebrows raise in response to whatever Hannah said. She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her conversation. "No, this is Sam, Freddie's a little emotionally unavailable right now but if you leave your name and- Oh that bitch!" She suddenly burst out as Freddie snatched his phone away, looking scandalized. "She hung up on me!"

Freddie laughed, looking down at the angry text that now flashed across his screen. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about her calling back." He said, not as upset by that thought as he thought he should be.

"Well there you go." Sam said triumphantly as the elevator doors opened and she swayed out of the elevator. "I'm helping you get over that bitch one phone call at a time."

* * *

><p>Okay, so one thing, IM SO SORRY this took so damn long: college and other stuff and UGH I feel like complete and utter shit because I left you all waiting and I promised that I wouldn't but ugh:/ lie to me an tell me you still love me anyways.

ALSO to you who asked where the plot was, its forming, its just hard to tell with the format im writing this in so patience:)

Lizzie


	5. Cherry Vodka and Cinnamon

"I hate it."

"Oh come on it looks great on you!"

"Its orange!"

"You always wear orange!"

"Yeah, but not when it comes in the form of eight miles of this!" Sam shot back, holding up the god awful bridesmaid dress she was currently draped in. She didn't care what the bony sales girl had insisted, orange tulle didn't look good on anyone.

"It's not that bad." Carly sighed, bustling her way over carefully, trying to maneuver her dress so that the fabric wouldn't wrinkle. She turned Sam back to the mirror, pulling in the sides of the dress and smiling at Sam's glare over her shoulder. "See? You just need to pull it in a little, its just too big."

"No, its just too ugly." Sam repeated, deadpanned.

Carly sighed, her smile faltering slightly before she pouted at Sam's reflection. "you're right, its ugly."

Sam laughed, they had gone through this with every dress they had tried for the last two days. She felt bad for Carly, poor girl wanted her wedding to so perfect she was having panic attacks over every dress.

"Don't fret Carlotta." she said affectionately, reaching up to tug on Carly's hair before reaching around to fight her way out of the dress. "The wedding's gonna be great, and we still have till December to finish, its October." she reminded Carly gently.

"I know." Carly sighed, sitting down on the bench in the middle of the dressing room and dropping her head into her hands. "It's just so scary." she said, looking up at Sam with her big brown eyes.

Sam watched her best friend staring up at her, looking terrified and lost, and fought down the lump in her throat she had been fighting all day. She knew Carly was petrified at the idea of marriage, but she also knew that Carly was entirely and irrevocably happy with Gibby, and it was just nerves that was getting to her.

She was impossibly happy for her.

She just hated her for it.

Hate was probably a strong word to use, she could never actually hate Carly, but she could hate what she was making her do, though it was Sam's choice in the end but still. She had been fine with all this wedding bullshit that she had been doing, she had even been okay with agreeing to be her maid of honor. It had made her happy to see her best friend happy, and it didn't bother her at all.

Now it kind of did.

She hated to admit it, she hated admitting any weakness. But she missed Gabe. She missed the living fuck out of him.

She hated to even admit it in her head. It had taken four wine coolers and an hour of crying for her to admit it into her mirror the night after she had had lunch with Freddie. She had acted perfectly fine for him, knowing that Freddie, being the selfless bastard that he was, would immerse himself in caring for her and her feelings, and she knew he was hurting too, and she didn't want to take away from that.

And she knew Carly was trying, and it really wasn't her fault that her head was in four different places at once these days, so when she had her impromptu sleepover slash therapist session, she hadn't tried to indulge too much information to Carly. Not that she didn't trust her, she didn't trust anyone more, except maybe Freddie, but again she didn't want to bother Carly with it.

Plus she and Freddie seemed to buy that she was fine with it. And why rock the boat?

She finally smiled at Carly, dropping the lurid orange dress and pulling on her jeans, moving around to sit next to Carly, draping an arm around her shoulders and smiling as Carly leaned on her arm. "It'll be perfect Carls."

* * *

><p>Sam stumbled into her apartment, tears blurring her vision and her breath coming in short pants as she fought for breath.<p>

She finally got the damn door open, tripping in and dropping the bags in her hands, one containing a very pretty dark blue dress that Carly had finally decided on and the other a pair of silver flats to match, and throwing her keys onto the couch, fighting the sobs in her throat as she nearly ran to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of cherry vodka and sitting on the floor beside the fridge, fighting with the top until it popped free and she took a huge swallow, welcoming the burn of the alcohol as it calmed her throat and soothed her frayed nerves. She choked on a sob on the next swing, dripping the vodka onto her front and she cursed, setting the bottle on the floor next to her and putting her head in her hands, taking a few calming breaths, nice and slow before wiping her face, her hands coming away with huge streaks of black from her mascara that she nonchalantly wiped away on her jeans.

Fuck it. She thought bitterly as she picked up the bottle again, taking another deep drink.

She wasn't an alcoholic, far from it. Drinking was fun, so she did it. Drinking calmed her down, so she did it. She was even known to indulge in the occasional cigarette once in awhile, though she had had to cut down, Freddie hated it. But right now, the bottle of cherry vodka in her hand was providing all the comfort she needed.

She hadn't meant to completely break down the way she did. She prided herself on being strong, strong enough to get through anything emotionally, but for reason this was really getting to her. She had been dumped by guys before, she had even been cheated on, and she had always been able to get through them without much fuss, boys were boys, another one would come around sooner or later.

But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she couldn't get over Gabe. Granted he had left her a week ago, but that was usually the allotted time slot for guys in her life, regardless of the time they had spent together. She had been fighting the crushing sadness for the last two days, fighting with all she had to make sure she didn't mention or think about him, and if someone brought him up she would adamantly change the subject, she had purposefully kept her and Freddie's conversation at lunch that day focused solely on Hannah, trying to get Freddie to vent so she would have something else to focus on rather than the crushing loneliness that she had forgotten over the last year.

She took another drink, swallowing the slight gag that accompanied the burn of the drink this time. She swirled the remnants of the drink in her bottle. It had been half empty to begin with, and now the remnants swirled in a thin layer at the bottom of the bottle. She could feel the first signs of being drunk creeping up on her as she tilted the bottle back to her mouth, draining it on one swallow and letting it fall to the floor.

She watched it roll away from her, a smile cutting through the tears still falling at a steady pace down her face. Sarcastic, rude, abrasive, emotionally unattached. She snorted on that last one. If she was emotionally unattached she wouldn't be crying, drunk on her kitchen floor like some cliché song they play on feel good radio stations at three in the morning.

She leaned her head back against the fridge, feeling the alcohol take its full effect as the room began to sway soothingly. She wasn't angry at Carly anymore. She had been when she got out of the taxi, when she had sent her best friend a fake smile and closed the door of the taxi. She had been on the elevator up to her apartment. She had been angry as she stumbled out of the elevator, the tears having made an appearance somewhere around the fifth floor. She had been angry as she fought with the stubborn lock on her door. She had been when she threw her dress on the floor, and she had been when she threw herself on the floor and began to fight with the bottle of cherry vodka. But she wasn't angry now.

She knew she really didn't have much grounds to be mad at Carly in the first place. It really wasn't her fault, and all the anger and irritation she was aiming at Carly was just because of Gabe, but it still hadn't stopped her from freaking out on Carly and insisting they skip their dinner date and that she needed to go home now when a bleached blonde man who greatly resembled Gabe from behind had stepped in front of them on the crosswalk.

She put her head back in her hands, willing the tears to stop falling before she attempted to stand up. She managed, the help of the counter top coming in great handy. When she straightened up the full force of her intoxication hit her like off course freight train. Her head reeled, her heartbeat pounding in her head that suddenly weighed twenty pounds. She loved to drink, she just hated being drunk.

Slipping her feet out of her flip flops cautiously, she moved as slowly as she could back to her living room, one hand constantly on the wall or a table as she passed, having acquired more than enough battle scars from being drunk around her apartment to know to be cautious.

She finally made it back to her living room, guiltily picking up her dress from the floor with some difficulty and laying it on the back of the couch before collapsing on the couch herself, the gentle rocking of the room quickly lulling her into a drunken doze.

* * *

><p>A knock rang through her mind, sounding louder than fuck as it seemed to echo around her. She dismissed it, wanted to sink back into the fog she had been floating on for the last god knows how long. She almost got back there when it sounded again, louder this time, accompanied by a muffled voice that sounded a million miles away.<p>

Sam raised herself up cautiously, the dry taste in the back of her mouth and heaviness of her head telling her she was still very drunk. She pushed herself up off the couch as best she could, falling only once and stood on trembling feet. She took step after shaking step, the journey from the couch to the door where the knocking was coming from seeming to take hours until she finally reached it, opening it slowly without even bothering to check who it was.

The heady scent of cinnamon and what smelled like rubbing alcohol hit her smack in the face, actually sending her reeling against the door frame. Her vision was swimming and blurry, but she managed to raise her head enough to meet her cinnamon scented intruder.

Her eyes finally landed on Freddie, looking like death warmed over with red and puffy eyes, mismatched shoes and bed hair from hell.

She couldn't make her mouth move into words, so she couldn't greet him or ask if he was alright, but even in her intoxicated state she could tell that, by the way his eyes were unfocused on hers and the telling way he swayed on his feet, Freddie was also very drunk, and by the looks of it had spent the last hour or two crying.

He didn't seem to be capable of coherent speech either, but Sam stepped back from the doorway, letting him in anyways. He stumbled through her door, catching her arm on the way in. She pushed the door shut and walked back to the couch, half leaning on Freddie and half leading him to her couch where she let him collapse first before following, laying half on top of him with her head on his chest to follow him into another drunken daze, this one slightly cinnamon scented.


	6. Eggs and Kisses

Freddie doesn't wake up by choice.

He's always hated spending the night at Sam's apartment. She had the shittiest location, her apartment was right next to the fucking elevator, resulting in the low, annoying as shit whine that sounded like a horse dying every time someone used the elevator. Every time he ended up staying the night he wouldn't get to sleep until three in the fucking morning when all the drunk assholes in the building had dragged themselves up to their apartments, and even then he would always wake up at random intervals whenever someone used the elevator, though the reason someone wanted to use the fucking elevator at four in the goddamn morning was way the fuck beyond him.

He paused, the train of thought startling him. He was never this cynical in the morning, that usually showed up around noon, and why was his head voice bitching about the noise the elevator in Sam's apartment building anyways.

He opened his eyes slowly, the realization the he wasn't home hitting him with the force of a fucking freight train along with the rest of his hangover as he cautiously lifted his head. His head suddenly exploded, pain shooting behind his eyes as the sun from the huge window in Sam's living room sending needles into his eyes and he screwed them shut, a heavy headache making itself known.

He was extraordinarily hung-over.

He attempted to roll over, to dislodge the nausea in his throat and fight down the heavy pressure of vomit, but was caught against the back of the couch. He cautiously raised his head, making sure not to look from side to side and exacerbate his lack of equilibrium, and his eyes landed on the mass on blonde hair obscuring the left upper half of his body from view.

Freddie smiled softly. He didn't remember how he got to Sam's apartment, or how he ended up asleep on her couch, but this wasn't the first time this had happened, and he had learned not to think too hard whenever it did.

As gently as he could, he maneuvered himself out from under Sam, managing to stand up off the couch without waking her despite the pounding in his head and the nausea boiling in his mouth. He laughed softly as he watched Sam roll over to where his body had currently been resting with a snore.

He sighed, stepping out of his shoes and peeling off his pullover, dropping it on the chair on top of a dark blue dress and shuffling to the kitchen. He pulled out a tiny frying pan and the eggs and bacon, checking the time on her microwave with a smirk as he began to fry the bacon. It had become somewhat of a routine since the first time he and Sam woke up hung over on Carly's living room floor that he made her eggs and bacon. It used to drive Hannah crazy.

Freddie blinked, staring down at the frying pork in the pan. Hannah. That's right.

He reached into his pocket, mildly surprised to feel his phone still chilling in his pocket along with a set of keys. The keys surprised him, and he really hoped he didn't drive over here. He was however, completely unsurprised to see the ridiculous crack running up the screen of his pear phone, the button on the bottom of the phone in three pieces, as he clearly remembered throwing his phone as hard as he could in the general vicinity of his open window, missing badly and introducing his phone to his apartment wall.

_Jackass._

Freddie smiled ruefully, the broken screen on his phone still frozen on the text he had received from his estranged ex girlfriend out of fucking nowhere last night. He had been fine. hadn't even had a bad day, then once fucking Hannah decided to fuck up his day for no reason he completely lost it, getting shit faced drunk and doing the whole newly single guy routine, going through his entire apartment and getting rid of everything that belonged to Hannah, was given to him by Hannah, or reminded him of Hannah in any way. Somewhere between clearing his computers memory of her pictures and clearing the last of her underwear from his drawers however, he lost all coherent memory of, well anything. After his eighth or so bottle of whatever the fuck it was that he was drinking he had either passed out or started walking to Sam's.

Either way.

It didn't really matter now, he figured as he coaxed the bacon onto a plate he pulled out of a drawer. He knew drinking wasn't really the best way to ease the pain and all that bullshit and he was beginning to think he was maybe becoming a borderline alcoholic, but as bad as it was for him he did feel better. He smirked sardonically. Better.

Luckily for him he was pulled out of his morbid train of thought by a noisy yawn and a few mumbled curse words from the living room as Sam woke up. Freddie smiled, staying where he was and finishing up the eggs just in time to turn around and hand her the plate as she reached the counter.

Sam stared at him for a second through bloodshot blue eyes, her shirt handing off her thin frame and her hair in wild disarray down her back. She looked awful, though Freddie would never say it out loud. Her eyes were sunken and more swollen then if she had just been drinking. She had been crying, and though he knew his eyes probably looked the same he still felt the tug of concern none the less.

"Thanks." She mumbled, pulling the plate from his hand and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"How ya feeling?" He asked, watching her attack her eggs with sleepy vigor.

"Like shit." She mumbled, drowning her bacon in egg yolk and licking her fork obscenely. "Bad night Fredwad?" she asked him in return, raising an eyebrow at what was no doubt his very disheveled appearance.

"You could say that." He answered ruefully, watching her miss the button on the coffee maker twice before finally turning it on. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, knowing her answer even as she paused with a piece of bacon halfway to her mouth before shaking her head.

"No. Its dumb." she said. "It's mostly me anyways so its not really worth it." She shrugged at him, her eyes traveling down to his broken phone on the counter in front of him and her eyebrow rose again. "Hannah?"

"Hannah." He confirmed, sliding the phone closer towards her. A tiny smile cracked her face as she examined it, picking off a piece of broken glass and flicking it off the counter. He waited, but she didn't seem to have anything to say past that.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, pushing his untouched eggs away from him and smiling as she reached over and snatched his bacon off his plate.

"Mi bano es su bano." She answered him in her ridiculous Spanish accent, waving him away. He snorted, walking around the counter to the back of her chair, leaning in to nudge the side of her temple with his nose, an affectionate habit he had picked up from Carly when Sam turned at the same time, leaning forward for some reason and bumping into Freddie in the most awkward kiss on earth.

It wasn't really a kiss per say, their lips met and he could taste the bacon on her mouth, but it was only for a spit second and she pulled away immediately but it was still enough to shock the living fuck out of Freddie, making him yank his head back and clear his throat awkwardly.

"Um, that shower," He started, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam didn't answer, instead turning back to her eggs with her hair blocking her face. Freddie took the hint, dropping the entire issue and heading down to her bathroom, stopping in the hallway to grab an extra set of clothes from his and Carly's shelf in Sam's closet.

When he got to the bathroom his heart had calmed down a bit, slowing to a more reasonable pace and letting him think. It was just an accident, he thought, rubbing his hands on the slight stubble on his chin and neck. And if she wasn't going to make a big deal about it, neither was he. They were friends after all. A few accidental kisses weren't going to mess that up.

* * *

><p>Hi.<p>

So I know ive been MIA for like ever, but I have a good reason I swear. Between finals and all this other bullshit for school its been almost impossible to update. Plus my sister came down from cali and im busy trying to get enough money for school next semester and move my ass to Austin in like a week and ugh. Im going to explode. And on top of that that boy who I recently broke up with is making it his personal mission to make my life a living hell so im really sorry:/ ill get back to updating regularly I promise:/ I miss writing so much and I really hope you all like this chapter.

Lizzie.

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, iCabal, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Moviepal, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, sidouxamer, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, WhiteKnightro, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial**

**seriously read them, they update more often than i do and theyre all very sweet people. make them smile and read their stuff**


	7. Wine Coolers and Sex Scenes

"You know what sucks?" Sam asked, dropping her feet onto the table in front of her with a thud and taking another unladylike swig of beer.

"What sucks Sam?" Freddie asked, mimicking her action and dropping his bare feet onto her socked ones and earning a smirk.

"This movie." Sam answered with a deadpanned stare, her eyes narrowing at Freddie's TV where a cheesy romance movie Sam had insisted upon watching was playing. Freddie had seen it before on more than one occasion, but he never really paid attention to it and really couldn't be fucked to remember the name of it. The Notepad or some shit like that.

"You know what's funny?" He asked her, grimacing slightly as the actress in 1940's clothing passionately kissed the male lead in the pouring rain, a scene he had seen many times but still found nauseatingly cliché and pointlessly overrated.

"What?"

"You picked the movie."

"Fuck you." Sam laughed, shoving Freddie's shoulder with her knuckles. "I love this movie, I'm just being a brat about love right now, and watching Allie and Noah get their loving on is just making me angry.

Freddie didn't know who Allie or Noah were but he could fully understand. In the past week he had successfully avoided four calls, sixteen text messages, two angry voice mails, three emails and one letter shoved through his mail slot that ended up in his paper shredder, all from his estranged ex girlfriend, and the most action he had seen in the almost month he had been single had been the worlds most awkward almost kiss he had with Sam the week before, though since neither of them had brought it up he thought it safer to just pretend it never happened.

"Yeah love blows." Freddie agreed, draining his beer with one last gulp and dropping it down next to the three other bottles on their feet between them, vaguely thinking that he drank too much with Sam and they really should stop before it got out of hand.

"Oooh, they're gonna do it." Sam crooned with a sarcastic snort as a rushed sex scene filled Freddie's TV screen.

Freddie laughed. Count on Sam to say the perfect thing and imitate a thirteen year old boy in his first sex ed class. "Grow up Sam."

Sam laughed in return, swallowing the last of her own bottle and dropping the bottle next to Freddie's before flopping back down on the couch with sigh. "This movie sucks. Change it." She demanded as though for all the world watching it was his idea.

But Freddie was more than happy to stop the movie, and he reached for the remote without comment, flipping through the channels without looking, knowing she would say something when something she wanted to watch came on. He and Sam had taken to spending most of their evenings in this manner, sprawled on either his or Sam's couch, buzzed off whatever they could drink and watching bad movies until one of them crashed or left for the night.

"Oooh, Cabin Fever!" Sam said, smacking Freddie's arm to get him to leave it there. Freddie didn't mind, he would take a bloody horror movie over a cheesy chick flick any day.

They fell silent for a bit, watching the movie as a light pattering of Seattle rain began to tap on the windows. It was still early, but if it was raining they wouldn't be able to get anywhere tonight. That sat fine with Freddie, he had grown to enjoy the evenings he and Sam had been spending together.

"Hungry?" He asked her, suddenly remembering he hadn't eaten that night.

Sam didn't look at him, too absorbed in the movie to bother but still shaking her head. "Nah, but I am thirsty, do you have any wine coolers left?"

He did, and he almost said so when Sam began to laugh, her favorite scene coming up.

"Oh that's hilarious." She said, leaning her head back again. "You know what I don't get?" She asked, her head rolling to look at him.

"Why every movie needs a sex scene?" Freddie guessed with a grin when she wrinkled her nose at his correct guess.

"Yes!" she said, exasperated as she watched the two dumb kids who were going to die in like four minutes fucking noisily on screen. "Seriously if I wanted to be reminded of how often I wasn't getting laid I would watch porn." She sighed. "God I miss sex."

Freddie groaned. "God me too. I haven't gotten any in forever."

"When was the last time you had sex?" She asked with no shame whatsoever.

"Four weeks and five days." Freddie answered immediately, the stretch of time had been haunting him mercilessly night after night he spent laying in bed alone, his hand still down his pants and his face burning with humiliation at how pathetic he had become.

Sam let out a low whistle between her teeth. "Well, you have me beat by like two weeks." She lamented sadly before heaving herself off the couch and stepping over to him towards the kitchen.

"Two weeks?" Freddie asked in surprise, leaning back to see around the adjacent wall where Sam had buried herself in the fridge. "You and Gabe broke up the same time Hannah and I did."

"Yes well just because Gabe and I were together doesn't mean we were sleeping together." Sam grumbled, her voice muffled by her head still stuck in the fridge. "Hell yeah, we still have wine coolers!"

"Good." Freddie said, the thought of more alcohol sounding more than wonderful at the moment. "I think that's the only thing I actually miss about having a girlfriend."

"What, sex whenever you want?" Sam called back to him.

"Yup." Freddie pouted.

"Ugh, but why do you even need a significant other to have sex with someone?" Sam asked him as he heard the sound of crinkled wrappers as she no doubt munched out on something in his fridge.

"Because paying for sex is frowned upon by some people?" Freddie offered, watching as the kids in the movie finally got killed.

"I don't mean pay for it, I just meant why do we need the mess of a relationship to get laid?" She suddenly appeared back in the doorway, a cold chicken wing in her hand.

"What do you mean? Freddie asked.

"I mean why cant people just have sex and not place so much importance on a relationship to get it? You know?" She tilted her head in question as she shoved the rest of her chicken into her mouth.

"I don't know, empty sex doesn't mean as much?" Freddie offered.

"But its just sex!" Sam said, exasperated again as she tossed her chicken bone and retreated back into the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening signaling her return to her search of alcohol. "Who says it has to mean anything"

Freddie blinked. In all honesty he didn't have an answer for her. Instead he leaned back again to watch Sam pull bottle after bottle of brightly colored alcohol from his refrigerator, his mind suddenly racing as he took in the sight of his best friend, bent over with her head in his fridge, only her body visible clad in a tight lacy tank top and a pair of his old boxer shorts.

He hadn't thought of Sam in a romantic light in years, though he had noticed how she had developed over the years, and even now at twenty four, he could still appreciate how attractive she had become.

And it had been awhile for them both, he thought as he watched Sam try to balance five bottles of wine coolers in her arms while chugging the one in her hand.

It was worth a shot.

"Hey, do you want to have sex?" he called to her, his body tensing in case she reacted the wrong way and decided to throw on of the bottles in her arms at him.

Instead she snorted a quick laugh, coughing slightly on her drink and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "What?" She asked with a grin as she handed him a wine cooler.

He took it and opened it with his hand. "Do you want to have sex?" He repeated, blaming the alcohol already in his system for his sudden bravery in the face of such awkward conversation.

"Are you hitting on me or are you being serious?" Sam asked, watching him with squinted eyes as she drained the bottle in her hand.

"Oh come on." Freddie reasoned, setting his bottle down on the table and looking at her. "You're the one who just said sex doesn't have to mean anything, and its been forever for both of us."

"But two people just can't have sex, that's why no one does it." Sam retorted. "Plus I know how crazy boys can get about shit like this."

"How crazy boys can get?" Freddie sputtered with a laugh of his own. "Please! Girls are the ones who go all psycho once sex happens."

"Not even!' Sam shot back. "The first time we fucked Gabe cried and pledged his eternal love to me or some other shit. For all I know you and I could do it and the next thing you know," she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You're the one crying in my bed declaring your eternal soul to me."

"Yeah, Gabe also bleached his hair." Freddie reminded her with a sarcastic grimace.

"Yeah…" Sam responded thoughtfully as she twirled her now empty drink bottle in her hands. Suddenly she laughed. "Wow I must already be buzzed if I'm actually considering this." She looked at him straight in the eyes this time, a small smile playing on her mouth. "You really want to do this?"

"Only if you do." Freddie answered, raising an eyebrow in challenge to the smirk on her face.

"And it'll just be sex? No mushy feelings involved?" She raised her own eyebrow.

"No emotions." Freddie nodded.

They stared at each other for another few seconds before Sam cracked a smile and Freddie grinned in response. She straightened up on the couch and stuck out her hand, her eyebrows raised and her mouth twisted into a smirk that screamed of a dare.

Freddie reached out and took her hand, giving it a firm shake with a smirk of his own.

"Alright then, lets fuck."

* * *

><p>ha lol so i know people hate cliffhangers but its late and i dont have the energy to write any of the good smut i really want to write (im a pervert. judge me) so im leaving it here:) but my roomates are gone for the next week so im gonna be writing more so no worries. also im leaving it rated t for now even though my language is getting a little blue:P if it offends anyone just let me know.<p>

more to come(pun inteded lol) soon my darlings

lizzie


	8. Racks and Six Packs

"alright then, let's fuck."

Sam laughed at Freddie's words, watching him let go of her hand and reach for his bottle, draining it in one go.

She mimicked him, standing and trying to ignore the pounding of nerves in her chest. She hadn't thought of Freddie as anything more than a friend for so long, longer than she could remember. The thought that she was about to sleep with him was a sobering thought in the least.

_Well, sober thoughts call for un sober actions_, she thought as she drained her own drink before turning back to Freddie still lounging on the couch.

"Well? Shall we move this party to your room?" she asked, offering her hand and trying for casual. " I don't think we should compete with them?" she laughed, cocking her head to the kids on screen.

Freddie snorted, taking her offered hand and standing. " As long as you don't try to cuddle with me after."

Sam punched him with a snort of her own and led the way to the back of the apartment where she knew Freddie's room was, letting her hips sway invitingly and giggling when Freddie called her on it.

"Wait," He said when they reached his bedroom.

"What?" Sam asked, halfway through already pulling off her top. She let it drop and folded her arms.

"I think we should set down some, rules maybe?" Freddie said, sitting on his bed and watching her.

"Rules? Like what no kissing on the mouth?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Like, no emotions involved." Freddie said.

"Are you still worried your going to fall madly in love with me?" Sam asked, sitting down next to him.

"No, more the other way around."

"No worries her, I'm very anti love at the moment, i'm a safe bet." Sam answered with a deadpanned tone.

"Okay, and its just, JUST, sex." Freddie reiterated.

"Just sex," She agreed.

"And we CANNOT tell Carly." Freddie said firmly as though she had even thought of doing such a thing.

"Why the fuck would I tell Carly?" Sam asked incredulously. "She would murder both of us."

"True." Freddie agreed, looking nervous at the thought

"Are we going to do this or not? we already shook on it and-"

Freddie cut her off, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to hers. Sam flinched in surprise before leaning into it and kissing him back. She had forgotten what an amazing kisser Freddie was, and Hannah must have been good for something because it was even more than she remembered. She forced down the stupid butterflies that tried to climb into her throat and reached up to run a hand through Freddie's soft hair.

Freddie leaned over her, leading her to lay down as their tongues battled for dominance. Sam pushed back, biting Freddie's lip and earning a soft groan that went right through her and she felt a steady thrumming between her legs. It had been so long without sex for her and she eagerly followed Freddie as he pushed her up so they were fully on the bed.

Freddie suddenly pulled away and Sam made an impatient noise in her throat. "What gives Fredwad? You got me going here."

"Nothing, its just, " Freddie stopped and Sam's heart sank. There was no way he was backing out of this one.

"Memories." Freddie finished with a rueful smile before leaning down and catching her mouth again, stopping the retort she had forming on her tongue.

She threw herself into the kiss, letting Freddie plunder her mouth before she grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over so she was straddling him. She grinned at him before reaching for her shirt and pulling it over her head, letting it fall and smirking at the blush she saw creeping up his neck.

"Oh come on, its nothing you havent seen before." She said when he didnt move.

He laughed and reached up to grab her breasts, massaging with both hands and Sam moaned involuntarily, leaning down into his chest and grinding down onto his lap where she could feel him hot and heavy underneath her.

"Nice rack Puckett." He whispered in her ear before biting down on her neck and reaching around to unhook the pink bra he picked out for her and letting it fall off her, only stopping for a second to let her wiggle out of it before attacking her chest with his mouth.

Sam didnt know what she was expecting when they agreed to do this, but she certainly didnt expect him to be so into it, but the thought quickly became unimportant to her as she let herself fall into the feeling of Freddie's mouth on her. He laved at one breast as his other hand massaged the other, pinching her nipple and making her gasp. She suddenly regretted telling him how rough she liked sex, she knew they were both enjoying themselves but she could just hear the things he would say to tease her after wards.

But teasing seemed to be the last thing on Freddie's mind as he rolled them over again and his mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply before he sat up and pulled his polo shirt over his head.

Sam let herself check him out for the barest of seconds, her eyes grazing over his toned and broad shoulders down to the most perfect body she had seen since college. Gabe never worked out, something else Freddie made fun of him for, but Freddie was still built from college fencing, and his torso was perfectly sculpted, the ghost of a six pack still decorating his abdomen just below the faintest outline of a ribcage.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

She rose to his challenge, quirking an eyebrow. "Not bad Fredwad." She consented.

Freddie snorted and caught her mouth again. Sam let her hands roam over his back before deciding she was done with this kissing business and she flipped them over again, earning a groan from Freddie that she silenced with a quick kiss before she leaned down and kissed down his chest, leaving little bite marks and grinning to her self at the whimpers that slipped from him as she neared his hips.

His hipbones slightly protruded, she always bugged him that he didnt eat enough, and she could feel his erection on her cheek as she placed the barest of kisses on either of his hipbones.

"Hurry up." Freddie forced out through clenched teeth. Sam snuck a glance at him, his eyes were shut and he was biting down on his lower lip. It was making her want to kiss him again and she refocused at the task at hand.

Gabe used to love when she did this to him, and she somewhat prided herself on being good at "the art that is going down on someone." as he called it. She reached up and popped open the button of his shorts, pulling them down as she kissed the new skin that was revealed until she got them and his boxers off, leaving him bare in front of her.

Shit he was enormous, she thought as she watched the head of his erection twitch in the open air. she reached out a hand and ran a finger up the underside, watching him shiver as she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him evenly.

"Holy shit Sam." Freddie choked out and she grinned, her own blackmail literally spilliing out his mouth and she finally leaned down, taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Freddie cried out as she began to bob her head up and down, taking in his musky taste fully as she ran her tongue over him and sucking on the head on her way back down.

As she sucked him off, Sam reached down and pushed off the boxers she had on, taking her boyshorts off at the same time, leaving her naked as she continued to run her lips over him, taking in the way his hands clenched in her hair. leading her movement as his hips rose to meet her each time.

She pulled away, shaking his hands from her hair and she asked breathlessly, "Condom?"

"Still on the pill?" He asked, his breathing still stuttering as she replaced her mouth with her hand and kept stroking him.

"Always."

"Fuck it then." Freddie said, grabbing her and pulling her to him, kissing her hard as he pulled her higher up his body before reached down to position himself and sinking into her.

Sam gasped, her eyes fluttering closed and her mouth falling open as she adjusted to the sudden mass inside of her. Fuck he was huge. She leaned down and pushed shaking kisses to his neck as he fought to control his breathing.

"Shit, you feel amazing." Freddie managed to stutter out, not giving her a chance to tell him that sounded mushy before he grabbed her hips and thrust into her, hard.

"Shit." Sam bit out, sitting up and resting her hands on his chest, letting her nails dig into him the way his dug into her hips and she began to ride him, meeting his hips thrust for thrust and fuck if it wasnt the best sex she had ever had.

Freddie leaned his head back, his neck straining as he grunted with each thrust he pushed into her, his groans mingling with hers as the air grew heavy with the scent of sweat and sex.

Sam let her head fall forward and she let his hands guide her hips as she took him over and over, the pressure already building in her stomach and her body shaking with pleasure.

One of Freddie's hands left her hips, the other one still guiding her hips and he reached between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing her in time with his thrusts.

Sam lost it then, the pleasure washing over in waves of electricity that set her body on fire as she felt her climax build and build, the pressure becoming almost too much before Freddie leaned up, still moving with her and biting her neck, whispering "Shit, I'm gonna, i think-"

He never finished, instead he fell back down and his mouth opened and he let out a strangled cry, coming hard underneath her and she finally let herself go, her climax hitting her like a ton of fucking bricks and she screamed, the feeling of his hand still moving her and his dick still inside her pulsating too much and the pleasure made her breathing catch as she finished, her body shining with sweat and swear words still slipping out her lips.

She collapsed onto him, feeling him slide out of her and feeling the sweat from his chest catch her hair.

"Holy shit." He murmured, one hand coming up absentmindedly to brush her hair out of her face.

Holy shit indeed.

* * *

><p>hello my lovlies<p>

so im so very sorry this took so long:/ i know im a horrible updater but i was sent to rehab for a bit and im finally able to write now:) so leave me comments and tell me how godawful my first real attempt at smut went:)

i love you all

lizzie


	9. Blow Jobs and Bianca

Freddie bit his lip, staring at his phone for what seemed like an eternity as the name HANNAH flashed across the top. He had no idea what the hell she'd be calling him for, she hadn't bothered to talk to him in weeks, but somehow, as though she knew, the day after he slept with Sam there she was, nosing her way back into his life.

Uggh

, the thought itself forced a groan from Freddie and he dropped his head into his hands. No matter how many times he let the thought cross his mind, or how many times he told himself it happened, he still couldn't believe it had actually happened.

He had fucked Sam.

And the worst part was he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had even dreamed about it last night and had woken up with a morning erection so severe he was lightheaded upon standing.

Freddie fought to catch his breath, the heavy scent of sweat and sex invading his nose along with the scent of Sam's hair on his chest. Holy fucking shit. He has just had the best sex in his life with his best friend. He was suddenly hyper aware of Sam on him, the moistness on his thigh and her breasts against his chest and her heavy breathing on his collarbone.

"Holy shit." he gasped out.

"No shit holy shit." Sam muttered against his chest.

Freddie didn't know what to say or do, and he let one had run absently through her hair, letting their overheated bodies cool down as they caught their breath.

Finally Sam moved, pushing herself off him and sitting up next to him, stretching obscenely, seemingly uncaring of her nakedness, though he supposed it was normal, they had just fucked after all.

"wow, fredwad." she said as she reached around him for her shirt, which she slipped on without her bra. "That was..."

"Nice?" Freddie tried.

" Nice." she agreed, sitting in the edge of the bed and pulling her panties back on. He decided to follow suit and he rummaged for his boxers at the foot of the bed and pulled them on.

Sam flopped back down next to him, sighing and turning to look at him. He mirrored her.

"So I guess were really doing this huh?" she asked, reaching over and running a finger down his abdomen.

"Apparently so." he agreed, reaching up a hand to untangle her mass of hair.

She smiled, reaching back and helping him, smoothing down her hair self consciously. "So…" She said, looking down at him through her eyelashes.

"So?" Freddie prompted, nudging her nose with his and grinning when she bit it.

"Am I welcome to crash here?" she had asked, looking genuinely nervous about his answer. "Or should I sneak out of here while your in the bathroom like a bad decision on prom night?"

Freddie snorted a laugh. "No, you can crash here, you're always welcome to."

Sam grinned at him, "Awesome." she said before flipping up the covers of Freddie's bed and settling down inside them, her grin widening at Freddie's put out expression.

"I didn't say you could sleep in my bed!" He said, pretending to shove her away from him, though he really had no problem with her being here, they had shared a bed on more than one occasion.

"We just fucked!" Sam argued, looking incredulous. "I think I've earned bed privileges."

Freddie laughed, he had only been messing with her. "Fine, sleep here, see if I care." He teased, settling down into the covers himself and smiling when she turned and curled up against him.

"Oh I will."

"Freddie?"

Freddie snapped out of his mental daze, suddenly aware he had just drooled all over the front of his laptop and he hurriedly wiped it clean, straitening his tie and attempting to look busy when he answered Bianca.

"Yes?"

The door to his office opened and Bianca stuck her head in, looking put out and slightly harassed and she grimaced at him.

"She's back." She told him flatly, not even bothering to hide her disdain at the mention of Sam and Freddie's stomach did an involuntary flip. He paused, since when did he get nervous around Sam?

"Send her in B, I'll keep her out of your hair." He promised, sending her a reassuring smile that she didn't return as she sighed and opened the door all the way, revealing a smug looking Sam standing behind her, hovering a couple inches above Bianca in another pair of Carly's high heels and grinning when Bianca turned to shoot her an ugly glare.

"That is, unless of course, you want me in your hair B?" Sam all but purred at Bianca in a voice that was pure sex and sent violent shivers down Freddie's spine, slinking up to her and pressing her body up against Bianca in a way that was entirely inappropriate for a public setting and laughing loudly when Bianca gave an affronted huff and all but shoved her away, stalking back to her desk muttering something about a restraining order.

"What's up her ass today?" Sam asked with no preamble as she shut the door behind her and dropped into the chair across Freddie's desk, her ass hitting the chair and her feet hitting his desk simultaneously in a maneuver that never failed to impress Freddie.

"Not sure, but apparently you want it to be you." Freddie answered, making her grin. "Any particular reason you decided to mentally scar my secretary for life Sam?"

"Kill them with kindness Freduccini." She said seriously, still looking smug.

"Why are you even here?" Freddie asked, shutting his laptop and catching the heels that Sam threw at him out of instinct, tossing them in the bottom drawer of his desk and handing her a pair of ratty flip flops that had been fossilizing in the same drawer.

Sam switched her shoes and looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes and a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. "Well, I had so much fun last night-"

Freddie choked on his own saliva, coughing violently into his sleeve. Sam continued as though there had been no interruption.

"-I thought it might be fun to come here and, continue the fun, so to speak." She finished with a wide grin, seemingly to look more pleased the more horrified Freddie reacted.

"I'm at work." He managed to squeak out, watching her warily as her grin widened and she stood, slinking around his desk and leaning against it with her hip.

"And?" She asked, her eyes widening innocently as she gazed down at him, seemingly to love the fact that his pulse had shot up to a thousand and he was damn near hyperventilating.

"Sam I-Uggh-"

Freddie never got to finish, Sam chose that moment to drop to her knees in front of him, reaching for his belt loops and dragging his hips forward.

"You what?" she whispered softly, biting her lip as she looked up at him and her hands made quick work of his belt buckle, undoing the metal with deft fingers.

Freddie couldn't answer, he was too caught up in the sight of Sam, looking surprisingly sensual on her knees in front of him. Her hair was falling over her face and her wide eyes were soft through her eyelashes and he could feel himself growing hard inside his pants, despite the voice screaming in his head that he was at work and that they shouldn't be doing this. He closed his mouth and shook his head minutely, earning another grin from her as she slowly popped the button of his pants open and pulled the zipper down. He was fully hard now, pulsating against his leg and Sam seemed to know that and she leaned forward, nuzzling the bulge in his pants. A low moan tore its way from Freddie's throat and all sensible thought flew out the window.

Sam's eyebrows shot up as she pulled down his boxers to his thighs and he hissed as his erection sprung free, straining against the open air. She ran a finger up the underside and giggled when he drew in a tortured breath through his teeth.

"All this for me Freddie?" she whispered teasingly, wrapping her hand around him and pumping him in long, languid strokes.

Freddie could just nod, now so turned on he couldn't even speak. She winked at him, flashing him one more grin as she lowered her head into his lap and took him fully in her mouth.

Freddie's head snapped back and a long, low moan emitting from him as his hips unconsciously thrust up into the tight, wet heat of Sam's mouth. It felt so good, so good, and he didn't think it could get any better until she moaned low in her throat, the vibrations sending shudders through him and she began to bob her head up and down, taking in as much of him as she could fit in her mouth.

He wove two unsteady hands through her hair, guiding her head as his hips moved in time with her mouth, the sensations assaulting his cock making his head spin and he felt the coil of heat low in his belly, already feeling the intensity of the orgasm awaiting him.

"Oh fuck Sam." He whispered reverently, watching as he fucked her mouth and groaning when she raised her eyes to meet his, the mischief still twinkling in her eyes and she began to use her hand, stroking him where she couldn't fit him in her mouth. The extra stimulation was all he needed and he could feel his balls tighten and his breathing became erratic, he was so close, so fucking close, he was almost there, almost-

"Freddie?"

"Fuck!"

Freddie froze as Bianca's voice carried through his door, the door knob twisted like she was about to open it. He looked down at Sam in a panic, though she didn't seem fazed. She just scooted along the floor, keeping him in her mouth as she maneuvered herself underneath his desk, hiding herself from view and continued to lick and suck him, unrelenting in her assault.

"Answer her." She whispered, removing her mouth from him with an obscene pop before taking him back into her mouth completely.

"W-What?" He called unsteadily, his hands gripping the sides of his chair as the pleasure washed over him, threatening to send him over the edge.

Bianca paused outside the door, almost nervous at the sound of her boss's unsteady voice. She inhaled deeply and opened the door, half tempted to shut her eyes upon entering.

She opened the door to see her boss seated ramrod straight in his chair, his face sweaty and red, his hands gripping the sides of his chair and a slightly demented smile on his face. The blonde whore was nowhere to be seen. Good, maybe she left.

"Yeah B?" Freddie asked her, looking like he was going to cry.

Bianca bit her lip, looking around nervously before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm- Ah!- just fine B, promise!" He said quickly, his voice dripping pleasantness in a way that made her nervous.

"where'd she go?" Bianca asked, inching away from the door as his eyes widened even further and his mouth dropped open for a second before he slammed it shut.

"She-Ohh-left." He stuttered, his eyes closing for a second before fixing back on her with unnatural wideness.

"Alright," Bianca answered, now officially freaked out and she inched out the door. "I'm just outside if you need me."

Freddie nodded tightly at her, biting down on his lip so hard it looked like it might bleed. "Th-Thanks B."

Bianca nodded and shut the door behind her, and Freddie glared down at the smirk between his legs.

"You little-!"

"Shut up and enjoy it Fredwad, and don't pretend that didn't just add to the excitement."

When Freddie came four minutes later, with a breathy scream and a drawn out "Fuuuuuck", Bianca kept her eyes firmly on her keyboard, vowing to never go into there with them together ever again.


	10. Invitations and Second Thoughts

"Are you sure?" Sam asked breathlessly as Freddie shoved her against the door, his hands up her shirt and his mouth attacking her throat.

"Yeah," Freddie breathed in her ear as he pushed his body against her own, his mouth leaving her throat to capture hers in a messy, rough kiss that had her sinking even further into him. "Carly said she was ten minutes away."

"Fuck, we don't have time then-shit!" Sam gasped out as Freddie suddenly spun her around and shoved her back against the door, her hands near her head and her hips pushed out to meet his. The sudden force of the movement knocked the protest right out of her and she obediently rested her head on the door and pushed her hips out further and spread her legs, shuddering as he ran his hands down her sides roughly before flipping up her skirt.

"We have time, if you'll just be quiet." Freddie breathed in her ear as she felt the fingers on his left hand gently dip into the waistband of her thong to gently tease it down her hips, while the other hand curved around her hip and upper thigh, just barely brushing against her.

She and Freddie had been managing this, thing they had for two weeks now, with only minor heart attacks from nearly being caught by Carly. Sam said they needed to stop having sex where they had a chance of getting caught, like in Carly's living room against her front door when she was ten minutes away from getting there. Freddie said she needed to stop moaning so loud.

She had never really expected this when they had started their arrangement of sorts, if anything she expected them to do it maybe a few times and get bored, or Freddie wouldn't be able to handle it, the boy had been a nervous wreck the first few days. But surprisingly neither had happened, on the contrary they had begun to go out of their way to sneak in moments together, Sam was spending a lot more time under Freddies desk during lunch, and Freddie had come out of his shell enough to thoroughly convince Sam the Hannah was the worlds biggest fucking idiot for letting him go.

She had learned that, in addition to being amazing in bed, Freddie was a very fast learner and to this day remained one of the only people who could read her like a fucking book. Sam wasn't shy about sex, in the slightest, and wasn't afraid to tell her current partner just how she liked it, which happened to be rough, fast and messy. With Freddie though, the first time she had just gone with it and let him do his thing and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was still fucking mind blowing, and she made a mental note to give him some pointers next time she found herself under him.

Turns out it wasn't necessary.

The very next time they had had sex turned out to be two nights after their first time, she and Freddie had been looking around her room for condoms, her looking through her nightstand and Freddie had been digging through her "fun" drawer when she suddenly heard him laugh and pull out a magazine.

"What?" She had asked defensively, standing with her hands on her hips.

He snorted and tossed the magazine to her, opened to a middle page with a large purple vibrator circled on one of the pages.

"You're shopping for a new vibrator." Freddie sniggered, turning the magazine around to get a better view of the picture.

"So?" Sam had snapped,snatching the magazine away from him and looking down at the picture.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" He asked, still chuckling as he turned back to dig through her drawer, pausing at a pair of handcuffs.

"It died on me awhile ago." She lamented, tossing back the magazine and sitting down on the bad next to him. "It's a sad sad day when you haven't had sex long enough for your vibrator to give up on you."

Freddie had turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You got laid two days ago, why do you still need a vibrator?"

"Because no man has ever made me come like a vibrator can." She answered coolly, tossing her hair and grinning at the put out look Freddie was giving her.

"Ever?" Freddie had asked, his expression melting into a defiant look with a definite challenge sparkling in his brown eyes.

Her grin widened, seeing the dare in Freddie's eyes and she leaned forward, her mouth inches away from his as she darted out her tongue and licked his bottom lip. "Never."

Which was how Sam found herself on her back, handcuffed to the headboard as Freddie smirked down at her from where he straddled her hips, his hands lightly tracing the slope of her breast through her shirt that had somehow managed to stay on during the wrestling match that had ensued as Freddie tried to handcuff her.

"Are you still sure about that?" He had whispered as he leaned forward and followed his hand with his mouth, breathing a light trail down to her hips that left her wet and shuddering and dying for more.

"Never." She had repeated, every inch of her basically screaming for him to prove her wrong; and prove her wrong he did. She couldn't even remember the full half hour that had followed, between the handcuffs and Freddie's mouth on her she could have laid there for days and not known the difference.

Since then she had basically not given two fucks about where they happened to be, who happened to be around, or whether or not there was the chance that someone, namely Bianca, would knock on Freddie's office door and be treated to the sight of her riding him mercilessly.

Sam was snapped out of her lust induced haze by Freddie's mumbed curse in her ear, followed by the sudden motion of her skirt being dropped back down and Freddie backed away from her, discreetly zipping up his pants and running a hand through his hair. Sam was confused, and was about to throw up her hands in frustration when she heard the jingling of keys unlocking the front door.

"Shit!" She said, following Freddie's lead and running a hand through her hair, readjusting her sweater just as the door opened and a shopping bag ladden Carly came bustling through the door, her hair a mess over her face and her lipstick smeared onto her left cheek.

"Oh! Good, you're both here!" Carly grinned, breezing past them to drop her bags on the table, completely oblivious to both Sam and Freddie's red faces and guilty expressions. Sam snuck a look at Freddie, biting her lip. He caught her eyes and made an obcene gesture with his tounge and Sam snorted, looking away just as Carly turned back around.

"Okay, Sam i have like, a million invitation styles to go through and i need you for that," Carly said, shoving multi colored envolopes into Sam's hands before rounding on Freddie. "And you, have you gone to your last fitting appointment for your tux?" Carly demanded, her hands coming up to randomly poke at places on Freddie's midsection.

"Why do i need a third fitting?" Freddie asked, looking hurt as he batted away Carly's poking hands. "Are you calling me fat?"

Carly giggled as Freddie missed her hands and she poked him once more in the ribs. "Not at all! In fact you've gotten skinny." She turned and gave Sam a pointed look. "You both have! But you!" She spun back to Freddie. "The shop closes at five, it is-" She checked her phone, "three thirty. March!" She commanded, pointing towards the front door.

"But-"

"March!" This time it was accompanied by a stomped foot and Freddie raised his hands in surrender as backed towards the door, sending a quick wink to Sam before he slipped out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh!" Carly huffed out as soon as he was gone, spinning back towards the table and plunging her hands into the piles of shopping bags.

"Something wrong Carls?" Sam asked, dropping the tons of paper she had in her hands down onto the table and leaning forwards onto her elbows.

"It's not that I'm not endlessly happy to be getting married and all," Carly sighed, removingher hands and running them through her frizzled hair. "But what i wouldnt give to just hire someone to do all this pointless shit for me."

Sam laughed, she had to. Carly never cussed, and when she did it usually sounded hilarious coming from the prim and proper mouth. "Well then hire someone." She said, reaching over and wiping the lipstick from the side of Carly's face.

"I cant." Carly's face crumpled, wiping her mouth and effectively smearing the rest of her lipstick on the other side of her face. Sam left that one, realizing a lost cause when she saw one. "If Gibby's mother knew i wasnt doing all this myself she's eat me, then kill me!" Carly threw her hands in the air and groaned. " I hate her." She finished shortly, hanging her head in defeat.

Sam watched her performance with a smirk. Carly was stubborn to say the least, and a perfectionist at that, and Sam knew that even without the threat of Gibby's mother's disapproval she would insist on doing it all herself, just because that's how Carly was. Sam sighed, looking down at the pile of invitaitons in front of her. Most of them were flat out tacky, and some of them were way too much, so she picked up the least offensive one she could find and dropped it in front of Carly. "That one."

Carly looked down at it for a second, as though she couldnt figure out what it was before she laughed, and shook her head with her grin still in place. "And that's why I need you here." She picked up the invitation and dropped it into the of the shopping bags before scooping up the rest of them and dropping them into the trash. "Done."

Sam smiled, still contemplating telling Carly her entire right cheek was bright crimson when she was distracted by her phone vibrating in her sweater pocket. She pulled it out and read,

_My place tonight?_

Sam smirked, typing back a teasing _aw, did someone get a little blue-balled?_

"Who is that?" Carly asked, suddenly appearing right next to Sam and scaring the living shit out of her, making her jump back and nearly dropping her phone. "No one." She immidately too quickly, silently cursing herself when Carly's eyes narrowed and she looked Sam up and down.

"You're wearing a skirt." Carly said, her arms crossing over her chest and glaring suspiciously. "Who is it." She demanded.

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes and quickly erasing the last two texts and showing her phone to Carly, praying Freddie didnt answer her while Carly was looking. "Its just Freddie." She said, knowing that Carly would be more suspicious if she continued acting shady than if she thought it was "just" Freddie.

"Oh." Carly said, her arms coming unfolded and her posture relaxing. "I thought, well, kinda hoped you were seeing someone."

That caught Sam off guard. "Huh?" She asked, self consiously smoothing down her short skirt and thanking the stars that Carly had let the text thing go.

"Well," Carly started, turning back to the table and twirling her fingers. "I dont know, i dont want you to be alone you know? Like i mean, we all need someone." Carly turned to her and smiled. "You deserve someone who likes you you know?"

That struck Sam. In more places than she thought it would.

"...Yeah, i know what you mean Carls."

* * *

><p>"Do you ever get lonely?" Sam asked into the darkness once she caught her breath, turning her head on the pillow.<p>

She could barely make out Freddie's face, but she could see his eyebrows scrunch in confusion and his head mirrored her own, turning to face her on the pillow. "What do you mean?"

"Just that." Sam answered, stretching her legs and turning her body, still naked under the sheets to face him. "Do you ever get lonesome, like do you miss having someone who's always there?"

"I used to?" Freddie tried, still obviously confused as he turned his own body and reached over to smooth down her sex hair.

"Used to?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah," Freddie said, his voice unsure still though he continued on, "like, I used to miss Hannah, and I used to hate being here," he looked around his dark room, "but since we started this, thing i guess, i mean, I like hanging out with you, and the sex is a plus, and you're here all the time now, or I'm always at your place, so," he shrugged at her. "I guess not?"

"I meant do you miss having a girlfriend." Sam clarrified, Carly's words still echoing in her head. "Someone to love?"

That seemed to hit Freddie. His brow furrowed further and he blinked, realizing finally what she meant. "Do you?"

Sam rolled back over onto her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. In all honesty she hadnt even thought about it until Carly mentioned it, but until she did she realized that she wasnt seeing someone, she was someone's fuck buddy. She had been fine, she did enjoy spending time with Freddie and the sex was fantastic, but once Carly said that she found that, despite the fact that she and Freddie had sworn up and down to each other that no emotions were involved in this, and she was still determined to keep it that way, the tiny errant thought found its way into her head. Did Freddie like her that way? Did she even want him to? The majority of her head screamed no, she didnt need that. They had entered this agreement knowing what it was and it was going to stay that way.

Then why did the possibility of the answer being no bother her so much, if at all, at least enough for her to aknowledge.

"I dont know." She answered honestly.

She heard Freddie shift a little closer to her, could feel his warm breath on her shoulder before he placed a gentle open mouthed kiss on her shoulder, bringing the lost grin back to her face. "Well, you arent my girlfriend," He placed another kiss higher on her shoulder, "and if you find someone you want to love," he pressed closer and kissed her neck, her head tilting back and her eyes fluttering closed, "then I wont stop you." he caught her face in his large hand and turned her towards him, pressing his mouth onto hers and kissing her deeply.

Sam moaned low in her throat, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she returned his kiss, letting him move back on top of her as his other hand wound back into her hair.

"Until then," Freddie breathed against her mouth as he pulled her back by her hair, keeping his mouth a centimeter from her own, "I'm still here, just in case you get lonely.

* * *

><p>I'm...so frustrated with myself. I wont bore you with the shitstorm that has been my life right now, i will just offer you all my deepest and most sincer of apologies that i've abandoned you all and that ive stopped writing, but im done with all that. i WILL finish this. I WILL update AT LEAST once a week, and i WILL finish all my works in progress. i hate myself for taking so long because i love all my stories and it literally hurts me that ive taken so long: so here you all go my loves, if you are still hanging around, i wrote this just for you all.

dont sign into your account if you want to review:/ ff. net does this thing that you cant review twice on a chapter and i know a lot of you already commented on the letter i sent you all forever ago and i would hate for you all to not be able to voice your opinions:) dont worry, i have annonymous reviews turned on.

Lizzie


	11. Secrets and Speed Dating

Lonely...lonely.

Freddie tapped his pen against his coffee cup and stole occasional glances over to his phone where it sat innocuously on the table, waiting for it to ring. He hadnt gotten much sleep last night after Sam had dropped her mini bombshell on him, whether or not she intended to.

Lonely? He had honestly never even let the thought pass through his mind once he had purged Hannah from his life and his head. Granted she still sent the occasional whiny text but they were usually horrifically misspelled so he wrote them off to drunk ramblings. But lonely, no he wouldnt place lonely on the list of emotions following his breakup. Horny definitely made the top three, as did bitter and cynically depressed, but lonely barely broke top ten. Though he had Sam to thank for that one. Ever since that first night he had met her in Carly's apartment following their mutual dumping he had barely spent a night alone, either getting drunk with Sam, whining to Carly, or more recently, sleeping with Sam.

He cursed under his breath at the blush crept up his neck at the thought. For fucks sake he was twenty five years old, regardless of who it was he was fucking the thought of fucking them shouldnt make him blush like a teenager getting his first under the shirt action. But for some reason it still made him blush and stutter whenever he thought of it, maybe it was just that it was Sam, or the fact that it was still being classified as top secret where Carly was concerned.

Speaking of Carly, she was late.

Freddie picked up his phone, checking the time and grunting when he saw that she was now about ten minutes late. He raised an eyebrow at the text she sent him twenty minutes ago, assuring him she was only ten minutes away and not to worry. Not that he was worried, Carly was a mess these days, one wedding mishap away from full on cardiac arrest, so he forgave her and picked up his now lukewarm coffee, contemplating it for a second before setting it back down and resuming his tapping, his thoughts drifting back to Sam.

Lonely...he couldnt get the word she had used out of his head. She had been the one who was adamant about the rules of their arrangement when they had started, no feelings, no emotions, no doing anything irritating like falling for each other. It was supposed to be just sex.

Freddie bit his lip, a snort coming out as he thought of that. He was an idiot, but he knew that, shit like this never turned out the way he planned, and even if he didnt want it to be a big thing it was Sam, it was never not going to be a big thing.

Someone to love, that one made Freddie think too. Sam was the one who was all anti love at the moment, and him being the hopeless romantic he was he wouldnt mind having a girlfriend again, albeit a sane one but a girlfriend would be nice nonetheless. His eyebrows furrowed, why would that suddenly be on the list of things Sam was looking for, all she told him was that she was looking to get laid whenever she wanted, something he had been more than happy to supply for her.

At that moment the welcome bell over the door to the cafe trilled and Freddie looked up, smiling and waving at Carly as she made her way to his table, dropping her bag down and grinning at him.

"Sorry I'm so late!" She began, picking up his coffee and taking a sip, grimacing before he could warn her.

"It's all good, I'm glad you made it at all." He answered, taking the coffee from her when she reached for it again. "What's up?"

"I need a favor." Carly began seriously, still eyeing the coffee. "Im sure you know, are in on and have probably helped plan Gibby's bachelor party." She looked into his eyes and glared.

Freddie could feel his face heat up and he lowered his eyes to the table. He had in fact been in on the plans for the bachelor party, and to be four hundred percent honest it really wasn't something he would have approved of.

"I knew it." Carly accused, her eyes widening as she pointed at him menacingly. "What, where, and how many strippers?"

Freddie laughed, having been caught completely off guard.

"Oh wow, umm, no, no strippers, it's really goofy okay? Just drop it, Gibby won't want me to tell you." Freddie stammered, still grinning at the accusation and avoiding Carly's gaze that was growing more suspicious by the second.

"Freddie," her hand coming up to rest on his, a friendly gesture to those around that couldn't see her fingernails digging into the flesh in his thumb. "I get that you and Gibby are best friends, and that you're sworn to secrecy under the 'bro code' or whatever, but I am his fiancé for cheese sake! I deserve to know!" Her expression was desperate now, growing more panicked as he gently removed her hand which was now embedded in his own. Freddie sighed, taking pity on her and he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Okay, if I tell you, you can NOT tell Gibby I told you okay? It would embarrass him." Freddie could already tell he was going to regret this.

"Fine! Whatever, I don't care, I just need to know that there won't be a bunch of girls there who like to be shirtless as much as he does." Carly said, her face brightening and Freddie could practically hear her unwinding.

Freddie sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"You didn't." Sam said, watching him with wide eyes from where she sat cross-legged on the island in Freddie's kitchen, dressed in a matching lingerie set with a carton of ice cream in front if her and a spoon halfway to her mouth.<p>

"I had to! Poor girl looked like she was going to have a stroke." Freddie answered, not looking up from his computer even as the spoon flew between his face the the screen, clattering loudly on the opposite wall. "Im not picking that up."

Sam rolled her eyes, unfolding herself and hopping off the counter to retrieve the spoon. "What did she say? Did she laugh? You know Gibby's gonna kill you if he finds out."

"She didn't say anything really, mostly laughed." Freddie said. "And I know he'd kill me, but I'd prefer to have an embarrassed Gibby on my ass than a deranged Carly."

Sam giggled, tossing the spoon in the general direction of the sink and coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing tiny kissing along the shell of his ear. "You are cute when you're untrustworthy." She whispered, her hands rubbing small circles into his chest over his sweater.

Freddie smirked at the screen, his attention still on the spreadsheet he was working on but allowing Sam to continue whatever she was doing to his earlobe with her mouth. "Thank you for the rare compliment Sam but I still have to finish this."

He heard Sam give a frustrated growl low in her throat as she switched sides, her lips now going to the juncture of his neck and shoulder on the other side. "Come on Fredwad, mama wants some lovin."

His smirk widened and although his pulse had shot up and his khakis grew uncomfortably tight, he shook his head. "Work now, sex later."

Sam huffed, pulling off him completely and Freddie tensed, knowing he couldn't have possibly won that easily and anticipating a smack to the head; but was pleasantly surprised when it never came, instead something fell from above him and landed on his keyboard.

He looked down and grinned at the lacy blue bra that covered the keys.

He sighed, turning around and looking up at Sam as she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and her expression expectant.

"Well, when you put it that way."

* * *

><p>"What about her?" Sam asked, nodding to a thin brunette in a criminally short skirt at the bar.<p>

Freddie turned and looked, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. "She's flat chested."

Sam rolled her eyes, her eyes scanning the dark room again before she motioned with her drink to a well endowed red head hiding behind her laptop in the corner. "Her."

Freddie leaned around Sam and watched the redhead look around nervously, taking tiny sips of her Shirley temple and readjusting her glasses. "She looks like a virgin."

Sam laughed loudly at that, draining the rest of her drink. "Jesus Freddie and you say im shallow."

"Well excuse me if im having trouble locating my next significant other in a dark bar on a Tuesday evening." Freddie scowled at her. "Remind me why you're making me do this again?"

"Im making us both do this." Sam said, her eyes still darting around the room. "We need to date people, fucking each other is fine but we need people to handle all the dumb emotional shit, sex doesn't fix everything, and plus, who are we gonna take to Carly's wedding, each other?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows and signaled a waitress for another drink.

"We're both in the wedding party, do we even need dates?" Freddie asked, stalling for time when Sam would inevitably find some other poor girl to have Freddie analyze.

"Yes we do, because come the slow song I don't want to be dancing with Guppy and simultaneously trying to keep him from staring down my dress what about her?" Sam asked without skipping a beat.

Freddie didnt bother looking, instead nodding to a sharply dressed man at the bar in a tailored suit. "What about him?" He asked, feeling that it was monumentally unfair that he was the only one to be pushed into this crude form of speed dating.

Sam gave a quick glance, before scoffing. "Facial hair." And turning back to thank the waitress as she placed another jack and coke in front of Sam.

"You like facial hair." Freddie accused.

"The right kind." Sam shot back, glaring at him.

"Im calling bullshit on that." Freddie said, pointing at her. "You like facial hair, you're probably too much of a baby to walk over there and talk to him though." Freddie didnt know why he was pushing the issue, or why he was suddenly irritated with Sam for suggesting it anyways. "Go talk to him."

Sam had been watching him with her mouth open in disbelief, letting him finish before slowly and deliberately unbuttoning the top three buttons on her blouse and standing up, not breaking the eye contact as she reached down and picked up his drink, draining it and slamming it back down on the table in front of him and spinning around, strutting up to the bar and situating herself next to the guy in the suit.

Freddie watched with his lips pursed, his irritation mounting as he watched Sam and the guy have what looked like a fantastic conversation.

He didnt care why he was pissed, or why he suddenly wanted to be as far away from the guy in the suit who turned out to be very good looking when he turned to look at Sam, or why he had the wildest urge to drag Sam away from the bar and-

He didnt let himself finish the thought. Instead, he finished Sams drink, sent her a text to tell her he was leaving, and went home, spending his first night in a month an a half alone.


	12. James and Jealousy

"So, you're like an actual lawyer? Like with the briefcase and everything?" Sam asked with a grin, realizing by now that she was right and properly fucked up, but having too much fun to even realize it. She had barely registered that Freddie had texted her that he was leaving an hour ago. She had thought of texting him back, but had discarded the idea once she had taken another shot and James here started to be all cute and suave and all that

"I've even been known to wear a suit now and again." James laughed back. Sam found herself liking him more and more the longer she sat with him, he was cuter now that she was drunk and he was smiling, he was thin, with perfectly coiffed hair and a neat little goatee that she actually didnt find pretentious. He wasn't wearing a suit now, just a buttoned shirt that she usually saw on Freddie.

"Oh, and what do you wear when you're not wearing a suit?" Sam flirted shamelessly, figuring pretenses weren't worth it, she approached him, he should know what this was about. And he really seemed to know too, he had been inching his stool closer and closer to her and had even began to occasionally tug at a strand of hair low on her shoulder. It gave her a token to how much she apparently liked him, because she usually hated anyone touching her hair except Carly, Freddie or Spencer.

"Oh wouldnt you like to know." James winked at her and Sam let out a mortifying giggle, not bothering to hide her blush when she saw James smile.

"So we've dissected my entire life," James said, raising his hand for another drink, Sam hadnt even realized she had finished her own, " What is it that you do? Or do you make a living hitting on lawyers in bars?"

"Actually I go for doctors but I'm having an off night." Sam answered in a deadpanned tone, keeping a straight face until she lost it at James' shocked laugh. "I'm actually a therapist."

"Oh god dont say a marriage counselor." James said in a mock- scared tone, raising his hands up. "I dont know if i can handle the stress of all that."

Sam laughed. "Oh no, I'm a sex therapist." She playfully smacked James' shoulder when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's actually not as fun as it sounds, I have to listen to people's weird fetishes and reason's why they can only get off when they're wearing their dead mothers gardening gloves or something like that."

"Lord." James laughed. "That sounds traumatizing."

"You have no idea." Sam answered, seriously debating drinking the new martini that appeared in front of her, she was getting drunker the longer she sat there. The room had began to tilt slightly ten minutes ago and she might have been imagining it but she could swear that James was closer than he had been a second ago.

"How do you work all the stress off?" James asked, leaning in slightly and brushing his index finger along her shoulder.

An unbidden image of Freddie flashed into Sam's head and she choked on her martini with a laugh that she didnt intend on releasing. She had to admit she hardly even felt stressed anymore, she got laid on a daily basis she never even had time to feel stressed. She stopped her giggling when she realized James was watching her with a raised eyebrow and she shook her head.

"I drink a lot." She answered in lieu of actually telling him about her own personal stress ball (balls, Sam laughed in her head.) and breathed a sigh of relief when James seemed to buy it and he smiled charmingly at her.

"Well luckily we are in the temple of alcohol," James raised his tumbler in a mock toast to the bartender as Sam sent him a sloppy salute and they laughed at the bartenders sour look that was shot back at them. "I meant, well, you know what I meant." James smiled at her with eyes full of intentions and Sam felt herself blush as she realized that James clearly wanted to fuck her. Not that she never said no to that but the oddest feeling came over her when she met James' meaningful glance, and she was rather surprised at herself when she realized what it was.

She felt guilty. Of all the random ass emotions to be feeling, guilt was not at the top of her list. And as she thought further on it she found the feeling to be similar to the time in high school when she cheated on one of her boyfriends with some guy she met at a party. But cheating? She wasnt dating anyone, she didnt have anyone to answer to, but for some explainable reason, her stomach had filled with a hot bubbling feeling and her face was flushed hot, the image of Freddie's large brown eyes swimming in her head and to her horror her first instinct was to dump her drink on James whilst verbally ripping him to shreds.

She bit her lip, shoving down the impulse with what she hoped was reasonable thinking as she repeated to herself that James' was cute, she really wasnt dating anyone, and Freddie had left her alone, drunk in a bar with a stranger without any fight on his part to keep her from doing exactly what it was she was being propositioned into.

She didnt really need any other form of permission, right?

The last thought was was really pushed her over. Permission? Fuck that.

Finally shutting up her brain and swallowing down the lump that had surfaced in her throat, Sam tried on her sexiest smile and expertly looked up at James through her eyelashes.

"Is that really a question, or an invitation?" Sam asked, letting herself follow the direction James's hand led her in as he ran it across the side of her face.

James didn't answer, instead merely gave a smile of his own and took her by the hand, paying for their drinks silently as he led her out of the bar, slightly supporting her as she watched the world dance and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her pocket as her phone vibrated away.

* * *

><p>Freddie felt like an idiot.<p>

He stared at his pear phone as he called Sam, hearing the rings over the speaker and he wondered why on earth he was actually attempting to call her at three in the morning when he had left her talking to an attractive stranger at a bar four hours ago. But he couldnt shake the feeling that was grating at the back of his head that felt somewhere between concern and, god forbid jealousy.

Not that he was jealous. Not at fucking all. He could grow facial hair if he wanted to anyways. he shook his head at the ridiculous thought. He would look awful with facial hair. What was really bothering him was why he suddenly gave a shit. He in all logical sense shouldnt care what Sam was up to at the moment. if she wanted to go and find someone else to spend time with because she wasnt getting something from him that she was clearly looking for then fine by him.

Freddie sighed, hanging up his phone and turning the volume back up on is tv, figuring that trying to convince himself was doing nothing to ease his worry.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled up at the dark ceiling as she heard James sigh next to her, his hand reaching out to flick the lamp on and she scrunched her face against the lights assault. Her head was beginning to hurt, the two glasses of wine she had before tumbling to bed finally hitting her and she closed her eyes to fight off the nausea. She didnt remember the last time she was ever this drunk, and it took her a minute to realize that James was snoring lightly, the four glasses of wine he had apparently taking their toll on him as well.<p>

She cautiously opened her eyes and let her head fall to the side. James's apartment was nice, it was a little too neat for a single straight guy, used to as she was to Freddie's apartment that looked like it housed a mini tornado as a tenant, but it was tastefully decorated and his bed was huge, like ridiculous, Sam was a good foot away from the edge and there was still a good two feet between her and James. She let her head fall in the other direction and she smiled softly as she watched James sleep. The sex had been lovely, not the rough, animalistic fucking that she was used to with Freddie, but slow, soft and with lots of kissing. James was a bad kisser though, she remembered with a wrinkle of her nose. She was a bit too drunk to realize her plan to find someone to connect with had completely fallen apart to the instant she agreed to come home with him and she closed her eyes, letting her head relax as she decided she should sleep off her night when she realized that she had been hearing the most irritating sound for the past minute or two.

Pushing herself up and ignoring the violent shift the world took she listened as well as she could in her state and realized that it was her phone ringing. For some reason her first thought was Freddie and she began to dig around the covers for her phone. Her hand found the cool metal under the pillow next to James and she fumbled for a second before sliding it unlocked and answering it.

"Lo?" She mumbled, not ready to explain to Freddie what she was doing and where but not wanting to ignore him at all.

"Who is this?" a waspy female voice demanded on the other line.

Sam immediately sobered up and her breath caught in her throat. She knew that tone, and she knew this call. Fucking hell.

"This is Sam." Sam answered slowly, her anger and fear mingling and she got to her feet unsteadily, pulling her skirt on with trembling hands and feeling around with her feet for her heels.

"And what exactly are you doing with my husbands phone at three in the morning?" The woman on the other line demanded, her voice shaking with barely concealed fury and Sam could feel an outburst on the other line coming any fucking second and suddenly the force of her intoxication hit her like a fucking train and she hung up, watching in horror as the name Sheila lit up the screen as she called back. She ignored it, throwing the phone down and grasping her own that she now saw was on the floor next to the bed and she was suddenly pissed. A girlfriend she could handle, but he was fucking married? What the actual fuck was nothing sacred anymore.

She spun around to give James a piece of her mind and maybe a kick in the balls but the room gave a violent lurch and she fell against the wall unsteadily. No, she was in no condition for a fight, and god forbid Sheila came home or called back in the middle of things. No. This one she would leave with dignity.

And so she left James' apartment, after sending Sheila a picture of an abandoned wedding ring she found on James's nightstand.

* * *

><p>Freddie had already knocked out long ago when he heard what sounded like a small elephant trying to get through his front door. He slowly sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch and blinked at the infomercial for a blender that was quietly playing on his television. He was momentarily facinated with it when the banging began again and he stood, stretching and checking his phone as he crossed the dark living room to the front door, opening it and nearly falling over as what he first mistook for a small hurricane barged into his apartment, all flying blonde hair and the heavy scent of alcohol.<p>

Freddie watched as Sam stumbled past him into his kitchen, turning on the light and immediately diving into his fridge and at once the worry flared back up in Freddie. She was a mess, her skirt was crooked and her shirt was buttoned wrong, her hair hung in tangles and her makeup was smeared across her face and she was clearly shit faced drunk. Freddie finally made himself move and he grasped Sam's tiny shoulders, frowning when she shrugged him off with a snarl as she continued to ransack his fridge.

"Help you find something?" He asked her, reaching for her again.

"Got any booze?" He heard her mumble from where she was now, almost halfway into his fridge and he sighed. The date didnt go well. He hated when Sam got like this, so upset that she became a woman on a mission to set the record for fastest alcohol poisoning. He had learned long ago, however that if she wasnt handed alcohol when she asked for it, she would leave and get it herself one way or another, and at the moment letting her leave just wasnt an option.

And so it was with slight resignation and a sigh that Freddie reached around her and pulled out an old smirnoff that was crystalizing in the back of his fridge in one hand and bodily lifted Sam in the other, draping her over his shoulder and ignoring the whine of protest that issued and ignoring the way his heart ached when she didnt fight him, but let her body grow limp as she allowed him to carry her past the still flickering television to his bedroom.

He deposited her softly on the unmade bed, handing her the bottle after he opened it and watching her sadly as she began to drink it almost desperately. He shook his head and knelt down in front of her and began to undress her, pulling off her shoes and leaning her back to he could unzip her skirt.

"What is it." He asked quietly when she finally resurfaced from her bottle.

"I think I'm an alcoholic." came her deadpanned responce and he sent her a glare, telling her he wasnt in the mood for her attitude and she sighed, her eyes dropping and her body drooping as she turned moved her arms so he could unbutton her shirt.

"He was married." she finally said softly, not meeting his eyes and Freddie felt his heart break slightly as he saw what he thought was a tear being held back valiantly. With as much gentleness as he could manage, he pulled the nearly empty bottle from her hand and set it down on the floor as he watched Sam struggle to take her bra off. When she couldnt quite do it Freddie climbed onto the bed behind her, unbuckling it and pulling off his own t-shirt. He slipped it over her head and pulled her up to him, reveling in the way she let her body mold against his and she relaxed into him, shoving her arms into the shirt and pulling it on fully before turning in his arms and letting her body go limp. Freddie placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck as he lay behind her, not moving his arms from around her waist until her breathing evened out and the muffled sniffles ceased.


End file.
